Numele trandafirului/Ziua întâi
Ziua întîi 22 Ziua întîi Prima în care se ajunge la poalele abaţiei şi Guglielmo dă dovadă de mare isteţime Era o frumoasă dimineaţă de la sfîrşitul lui noiembrie. Noaptea ninsese puţin, iar pămîntul era acoperit cu un strat proaspăt de zăpadă, nu mai gros de trei degete. Pe întuneric, imediat după laudi, ascultasem slujba într-un tîrguşor din vale. Apoi o pornisem la drum spre munte, la răsăritul soarelui. Cum ne căţăram pe cărăruia pieptişă care şerpuia în jurul muntelui, am văzut abaţia. Nu m-au uimit la ea zidurile care o încingeau din toate părţile, asemenea altora pe care le-am văzut în întreaga lume creştină, ci construcţia masivă, despre care apoi am aflat că era Edificiul. Era aceasta o clădire octogonală care de departe părea un tetragon (figură desă-vîrşită, care exprimă temeinicia şi invincibilitatea Oraşului lui Dumnezeu) ale cărui laturi dinspre miazăzi se ridicau pe platoul abaţiei, în timp ce laturile dinspre miazănoapte păreau să crească din înseşi poalele muntelui, pe care se înălţau drept în sus. Spun că în anumite locuri, de jos, părea că stînca se prelungeşte spre cer în culori şi materiale care se contopeau, şi devenea la un anumit punct donjon şi turn principal (operă a unor uriaşi care cunoşteau la fel de bine şi pămîntul şi cerul). Trei rînduri de ferestre dezvăluiau ritmul triplu al supraetajării sale, aşa încît ceea ce din punct de vedere fizic era pătrat pe pămînt, din punct de vedere spiritual era triunghiular în cer. Apropiindu-ne şi mai mult, am înţeles că forma cvadrangulară dădea naştere, la fiecare dintre unghiurile sale, unui turn heptagonal, cinci dintre laturile căruia se întindeau în afară — patru, deci, dintre cele opt laturi ale octogonului mai mare născînd patru heptagoane mai mici, care în afară arătau ca nişte pentagoane. Şi nu Puteai să nu vezi admirabila armonie a atîtor numere sfinte, 25 fiecare dintre ele scoţînd la iveală un foarte adînc înţeleşi spiritual. Opt, numărul desăvîrşirii fiecărui tetragon; patru I numărul evangheliilor; cinci, numărul părţilor din care e alcătuită lumea; şapte, numărul darurilor Sfîntului Duh. Ca formă şi construcţie, Edificiul aducea cu ceva ce aveam să văd puţin mai tîrziu în partea de miazăzi a Peninsulei Italiene; Castel Ursino sau Castel dai Monte, dar prin poziţia sa de neatins era mai înspăimîntător decît acelea, şi în stare să umple de spaimă pe călătorul care s-ar fi apropiat încet-încet de el. Şi noroc că, fiind o foarte luminoasă dimineaţă de iarnă, construcţia nu mi-a apărut aşa cum se vede în zilele de furtună. Oricum, nu voi spune că ea te-ar face să nutreşti sentimente de bucurie. Mie mi-a provocat spaimă şi o nelinişte dintre cele mai ciudate. Dumnezeu ştie că nu erau închipuiri ale minţii mele necoapte şi că interpretam drept neîndoielnice prezicerile aşternute pe piatră din ziua cînd uriaşii au pus acolo mîna, şi înainte ca amăgită voinţă a călugărilor să fi îndrăznit s-o închine spre a fi păstrătoare a cuvîntului Domnului. în vreme ce măgăruşii noştri şchiopătau la ultima cotitură a muntelui, acolo unde drumul principal se desfăcea în trei, dînd naştere la două poteci laterale, maestrul meu s-a oprit pentru o vreme, privind în jur pe marginile drumului, şi pe drum, şi deasupra drumului, unde un şir de pini mereu verzi alcătuiau, pe o mică bucată de pămînt, un acoperiş natural, încărunţit de zăpadă. — Abaţie bogată, spuse. Abatelui îi place să arate bine cînd se iveşte ocazia să apară în public. Obişnuit cum eram să-l aud făcînd cele mai ciudate observaţii, nu l-am întrebat nimic. Şi pentru că, după o altă bucată de drum, am auzit nişte zgomote şi la o cotitură a i apărut un grup însufleţit de călugări şi de servitori. Unul dintre ei, de cum ne-a văzut, a venit în întîmpinarea noastră, grăind cu multă bunăcuviinţă: — Bine aţi venit, domnule, a zis, şi să nu vă miraţi dacă-mi închipui cine sînteţi, întrucît am fost încunoştinţaţi de venirea domniei voastre. Eu sînt Remigio din Varagine, chelarul mănăstirii. Şi dacă domnia-voastră sînteţi, după cum cred, fratele Guglielmo din Bascavilla, Abatele trebuie să fie înştiinţat. Tu, a poruncit el unuia dintre oamenii lui, urcă sa dai de ştire că oaspetele nostru are să intre în incintă. îti mulţumesc, domnule chelar, a răspuns cu dragă •""""" maestrul meu, şi apreciez cu atît mai mult curtenia !?nl iei tale, cu cît a trebuit, ca să mă saluţi pe mine, să vă "ntrerupeţi urmărirea. Dar, fii liniştit, calul a trecut pe-aici şi m îndreptat spre poteca din dreapta. Nu va putea merge S"rea departe pentru că, de cum va ajunge la depozitul de fin, va trebui să se oprească. E prea deştept ca s-o ia la goană prin locurile astea prăpăstioase... — Cînd l-aţi văzut ? a întrebat chelarul. __ga nu l-am văzut deloc, nu-i aşa, Adso ? a spus Guglielmo, întorcîndu-se spre mine bine dispus. Dar dacă-l căutaţi pe Brunello, calul nu poate să fie decît acolo unde v-am spus. Chelarul şovăi. Se uită la Guglielmo, apoi la potecă şi în sfîrşit întrebă: — Brunello ? Cum de ştiţi ? __Ei, haide, a spus Guglielmo, e clar că-l căutaţi pe Brunello, calul preferat al Abatelui, cel mai bun alergător de galop din grajdul dumneavoastră, cu părul negru, înalt de cinci picioare, cu coadă bogată, cu copită mică şi rotundă, dar cu un galop foarte regulat; cap mic, urechi ascuţite, dar ochi mari. A luat-o spre dreapta, îţi spun eu, şi grăbiţi-vă, oricum. Chelarul a avut un moment de ezitare, apoi a făcut un semn oamenilor lui şi au luat-o grăbit spre poteca din dreapta, în vreme ce măgarii noştri o porneau din nou la urcuş. In timp ce mă pregăteam să-i pun întrebări lui Guglielmo, pentru că mă rodea curiozitatea, el mi-a făcut semn să aştept; şi într-adevăr, după cîteva minute, am auzit strigăte de bucurie, şi la cotitura potecii au apărut din nou călugării şi servitorii, aducînd calul de căpăstru. Au trecut pe lîngă noi continuînd să ne privească destul de zăpăciţi, şi ne-au luat-o înainte mergînd spre abaţie. Cred că şi Guglielmo călărea ceva mai încet, ca să le îngăduie să povestească ce se întîmplase. De iapt, avusesem putinţa să-mi dau seama că maestrul meu, în totul şi cu totul om de virtuţi dintre cele mai alese, se lăsa stăpînit de viciul vanităţii cînd era vorba să dovedească ascuţimea minţii sale şi, preţuindu-i înzestrările de rafinată diplomaţie, am înţeles că vrea să ajungă la destinaţie precedat de o temeinică faimă de om înţelept. Şi acum, spuneţi-mi, n-am putut eu să mă abţin în cele am urmă, cum aţi făcut să ştiţi? te -T" Punul meu Adso, a spus maestrul. Tot timpul drumului ?4 cum să recunoşti urmele cu care lumea ne vorbeşte ca o mare carte. Alain de Lille sau, cum îi spun pe-aici, Alano delle Isole, spune că Omnis mundi creatura quasi liber et pictura nobis est in speculum. şi se gîndea la nesecătuita rezervă de simboluri cu care Dumnezeu, prin creaturile sale, ne vorbeşte despre viaţa veşnică. Dar universul este şi mai grăitor decît gîndea Alano, şi nu vorbeşte numai despre lucrurile ultime (în care caz o face întotdeauna în chip nedesluşit), ci şi despre cele foarte apropiate, şi în asta este din cale-afară de desluşit. Aici mă ruşinez că trebuie să-ţi repet ceea ce ar trebui să ştii. La despărţirea celor trei drumuri, pe zăpada încă proaspătă, se desenau cu multă precizie urmele unor copite de cal, ce se îndreptau spre poteca din stînga noastră. La o frumoasă şi măsurată distanţă unul de altul, semnele acelea spuneau despre copită că era mică şi rotundă, iar galopul de o mare regularitate - ceea ce m-a făcut să deduc natura calului şi faptul că el nu alerga dezordonat, cum face un animal nărăvaş. Acolo unde pinii alcătuiau un fel de acoperiş natural, unele ramuri fuseseră rupte de curând, tocmai la înălţimea de cinci picioare. Unul dintre tufişurile de mure, peacolo pe unde calul trebuie să fi cotit ca s-o apuce pe poteca din dreapta lui, pe cînd îşi mişca plin de mîndrie coada, mai păstra încă printre crenguţele lui ascuţite fire lungi de păr foarte negru... In sfîrşit, n-o să-mi spui că nu ştii că poteca aceea duce la depozitul de fin, pentru că urcînd la cotitura de jos, am văzut murdăriile şi resturile căzînd drept la picioarele turnului de miazăzi, mînjind zăpada; şi aşa cum era făcută despărţirea drumurilor, poteca nu putea să ducă decît în direcţia aceea. — Bine, am spus, dar capul mic, urechile ascuţite, ochii mari...? — Nu ştiu dacă le are aşa, dar ştiu că fraţii călugări cred asta cu hotărîre. Isidor din Sevilla spunea că frumuseţea unui cal cere „ut sit exiguum caput, et siccum prope ossibus adhaerente, aures breves et argutae, oculi magni, nares patulae, erecta cervix, coma densa et cauda, ungularum soliditate fixa rotunditas". Dacă acest cal, a cărui trecere am argumentat-o, nu ar fi fost cu adevărat cel mai bun din grajd, nu s-ar explica de ce în urmărirea lui au pornit nu numai grăjdarii, dar s-a deranjat pînă şi chelarul. Şi un călugăr care preţuieşte atît de mult un cal excelent, mai presus decît formele naturale, nu poate să vadă altfel decît aşa cum i l-au descris auctoritates, mai ales dacă este, şi aici a zîmbit răutăcios spre mine, un foarte învăţat benedictin. — Mă rog, am spus, dar de ce Brunello ? — Fie ca Sfîntul Duh să-ţi pună mai multă minte în scăfîrlie decît ai, fiul meu! a exclamat maestrul. Ce alt nume să-i fi dat, dacă şi marele Buridan care, în preajma numirii sale ca rector la Paris, cînd a trebuit să vorbească despre un cal frumos, n-a găsit un nume mai firesc ? Aşa era maestrul meu. Nu numai că ştia să citească în marea carte a naturii, ci şi în felul cum citeau călugării cărţile sfinte, şi gîndeau prin ele. înzestrare care, cum vom vedea, trebuia să se dovedească de mare folos în zilele care aveau să vină. De altfel, lămuririle sale mi s-au părut atunci atît de fireşti, încît umilinţa de-a nu le fi găsit şi singur a fost întrecută doar de mîndria că eram părtaş la toate acestea, şi aproape că m-am felicitat pentru ascuţimea minţii mele. Atît de mare e puterea adevărului care, precum binele, se răspîn-deşte de la sine. Şi lăudat fie numele sfînt al Domnului Nostru Iisus Christos pentru această minunată revelaţie pe care am avut-o. Dar reia-ţi firul, povestire a mea, pentru că acest călugăr bătrîn zăboveşte prea mult în marginalia. Spune mai degrabă că am ajuns la marele portal al abaţiei, şi în prag şedea Abatele, urmat de doi novici care purtau un vas de aur plin cu apă. Şi cum neam dat jos de pe măgarii noştri, el a spălat mîinile lui Guglielmo, apoi l-a îmbrăţişat, sărutîndu-l pe gură şi dîndu-i sfînta binecuvîntare, în vreme ce chelarul se îngrijea de mine. — Mulţumesc, Abbone, a spus Guglielmo, căci mare e bucuria mea să pun piciorul în mănăstirea măreţiei tale, a cărei faimă a trecut de munţii aceştia. Vin ca peregrin în numele Domnului, şi pentru asta m-ai onorat. Dar vin şi în numele domnului nostru de pe acest pămînt, cum îţi va spune scrisoarea pe care ţi-o încredinţez, şi îţi mulţumesc în numele lui pentru primirea ce-mi faci. Abatele a luat scrisoarea cu peceţile imperiale şi a spus că, oricum, venirea lui Guglielmo fusese precedată de alte misive ale confraţilor lui (de altfel, mi-am spus eu cu oarecare mîndrie, e greu să-l iei pe nepregătite pe un abate benedictin), apoi l-a rugat pe chelar să ne însoţească la odăile noastre, în vreme ce grăjdarii ne luau măgarii ce-i călăriserăm. Abatele ne-a făgăduit să ne viziteze mai tîrziu, cînd ne-om recăpăta puţin puterile, şi am intrat în curtea cea mare, unde clădirile 29 28 abaţiei se întindeau de-a lungul dulcelui platou care tăia ca o platformă netedă - sau un podiş - vîrful muntelui. Despre felul cum era alcătuită abaţia voi avea de mai multe ori prilejul să vorbesc, şi mai cu de-amănuntul. Dincolo de portal (care era singura deschizătură în zidurile de împrejmuire) pornea o alee lată, mărginită de copaci, care ducea la biserica abaţiei. în stînga drumului se întindea o suprafaţă rînduită cu grădini de zarzavat şi, cum am aflat după aceea, grădina botanică, în jurul a două clădiri, baia şi spitalul, şi grădina ierburilor de leac, care mărgineau curba zidurilor. în fund, la stînga bisericii, se înălţa Edificiul, despărţit de biserică printr-o esplanadă acoperită de morminte. Portalul de miazănoapte al bisericii dădea spre turnul de miazăzi al Edificiului, care îi oferea vizitatorului, drept în faţă, vederea turnului de apus, aşa încît la stînga se unea cu zidurile şi cobora, numai turnuri, spre hăul asupra căruia se întindea turnul de miazănoapte, care se vedea pieziş. în dreapta bisericii se întindeau cîteva construcţii care ajungeau pînă în spatele ei, desfăşurîndu-se şi în jurul porticului: cu siguranţă dormitorul, locuinţa Abatelui şi locul de primire a peregrinilor, către care am fost îndreptaţi şi la care am ajuns străbătînd o frumoasă grădină. Pe latura dreaptă, dincolo de o vastă esplanadă, de-a lungul zidurilor de miazăzi şi mergînd mai departe, spre răsărit, în spatele bisericii, o grămadă de clădiri pentru slujitori, grajduri, mori, teascuri, hambare şi pivniţe, şi ceea ce mi s-a părut a fi casa novicilor. Netezimea pămîn-tului, uşor arcuit, îngăduise vechilor constructori ai acelui loc sfînt să se supună regulilor de orientare, mai mult decît ar fi putut s-o ceară Onorius Augustoduniense sau Guglielmo Durando. După poziţia soarelui la acea oră a zilei, mi-am dat seama că portalul dădea exact spre apus, încît corul şi altarul să fie îndreptate spre răsărit; şi soarele putea dis-de-dimi-neaţă să răsară şi să-i trezească numaidecît pe călugării din dormitor şi animalele din grajduri. Nu am văzut abaţie mai frumoasă şi mai minunat aşezată, chiar dacă după aceea am cunoscut San Gallo, şi Cluny, şi Fontenay şi încă altele, poate mai mari, dar mai stîngaci proporţionate. Spre deosebire de altele, aceasta se deosebea prin clădirea de nemăsurat a Edificiului. Nu aveam cunoştinţele unui meşter zidar, dar mi-am dat numaidecît seama că acesta era mult mai străvechi decît construcţiile din jurul lui, născut poate pentru alte scopuri, şi că tot restul abaţiei fusese adăugat jur-împrejur, cu multă vreme mai tîrziu, dar în aşa chip încît orientarea 30 marii construcţii sa se potrivească cu aceea a bisericii, sau aceasta să i se potrivească lui. întrucît arhitectura este, dintre toate artele, cea care caută cu mai multă cutezanţă să repete în ritmul ei ordinea universului, pe care cei vechi îl numeau kosmos, adică armonie, deoarece este asemenea unui animal mare la care străluceşte desăvîrşirea şi echilibrul tuturor membrelor sale. Şi lăudat fie Atoatefăcătorul care, după cum spune Augustin, a aşezat toate lucrurile în număr, greutate şi măsură. 31 Ziua întîi Tertia în care Guglielmo are o discuţie plină de învăţăminte cu Abatele Chelarul era un bărbat gras şi cu aspect vulgar dar voios, cărunt dar încă zdravăn, mic dar iute. Ne-a călăuzit la chiliile noastre, în casa peregrinilor. Sau, mai bine zis, ne-a călăuzit la chilia hărăzită maestrului meu, făgăduindu-mi că, pentru ziua următoare, avea să elibereze una şi pentru mine, întrucît, deşi novice, eram oaspetele lor, şi deci trebuia să fiu tratat cu toată cinstea. în noaptea aceea puteam să dorm într-o nişă lungă şi adîncă, ce se deschidea în peretele chiliei, în care avea să dea poruncă să se aştearnă paie proaspete. Lucru care, a adăugat, se făcea uneori pentru slujitorii vreunui senior care dorea să fie păzit în timp ce dormea. Apoi călugării ne-au adus vin, brînză, măsline, pîine şi nişte delicioşi struguri stafidiţi, şi ne-au lăsat să ne refacem puterile. Am mîncat şi am băut cu multă poftă. Maestrul meu nu avea obiceiurile austere ale benedictinilor şi nu-i plăcea să mănînce în tăcere. De altfel, vorbea întotdeauna despre lucruri atît de plăcute şi de înţelepte, încît părea că este un călugăr care citeşte vieţile sfinţilor. în ziua aceea nu m-am putut stăpîni să nu-l mai întreb despre povestea cu calul. — Totuşi, am spus, cînd domnia voastră aţi desluşit urmele pe zăpadă şi pe crengi, nu-l cunoşteaţi încă pe Brunello. Intr-un anumit fel, urmele acelea ne vorbeau despre toţi caii, sau cel puţin despre toţi caii de soiul acela. Nu trebuie să spunem că, deci, cartea naturii ne vorbeşte doar prin esenţe, cum ne învaţă mulţi teologi de seamă ? — Nu este chiar aşa, dragă Adso, mi-a spus maestrul. Desigur, felul acela de urme îmi exprimau, dacă vrei, calul ca verbum mentis, şi mi l-ar fi exprimat oriunde l-aş fi găsit. Dar urma în acel loc şi în acea oră a zilei îmi spunea că cel puţin 32 unul dintre caii posibili trecuse pe acolo. Astfel, eu mă aflam la jumătatea drumului dintre înţelegerea conceptului de cal si cunoaşterea unui cal individual. Şi, oricum, ceea ce cunoşteam eu despre calul universal îmi era amintit de urmă, care era unică. Aş putea spune că, în momentul acela, eu eram prins între caracterul deosebit al urmei şi ignoranţa mea, care căpăta forma atît de diafană a unei idei universale. Dacă tu vezi ceva de departe şi nu înţelegi ce este, te vei mulţumi să-l defineşti ca pe un corp desfăşurat în spaţiu. Cînd se va fi apropiat de tine, atunci îl vei numi animal, chiar dacă nu ştii încă dacă este un cal sau un măgar. Şi, în sfîrşit, cînd el va fi si mai aproape, vei putea spune că e un cal, chiar dacă nu ştii încă dacă e Brunello sau Favello. Şi doar cînd vei fi la distanţa cea mai potrivită, vei vedea că e Brunello (sau acel cal şi nu altul, oricum ai hotărî tu să-l numeşti). Şi aceea va fi cunoaşterea deplină, intuiţia particularului. Aşa şi eu, acum o oră, eram gata să mă aştept la toţi caii, dar nu din pricina bogăţiei intelectului meu, ci din pricina sărăciei intuiţiei mele. Şi foamea intelectului meu a fost saturată numai cînd am văzut un anume cal, pe care călugării îl duceau de căpăstru. Numai atunci am ştiut cu adevărat că raţionamentul meu de la început m-a condus pînă aproape de adevăr. Astfel, ideile ce-mi foloseau la început pentru a-mi reprezenta un cal pe care nu-l văzusem încă, erau doar semne, precum erau semne ale ideii de cal urmele copitelor pe zăpadă: şi se folosesc semne şi semne ale semnelor numai cînd ne lipsesc lucrurile. Alteori îl auzisem vorbind cu multă îndoială despre ideile universale şi cu mare preţuire pentru lucrurile individuale, şi chiar şi după aceea mi s-a părut că înclinarea aceea îi venea fie de la sîngele lui de britanic, fie de la cinul lui de franciscan. Dar în ziua aceea nu avea destulă putere ca să ţină piept discuţiilor teologice ; aşa că m-am ghemuit în spaţiul care îmi fusese dat, mam acoperit cu o pătură şi am căzut într-un somn adînc. Cine ar fi intrat m-ar fi luat drept un balot. Şi desigur că aşa a făcut şi Abatele, cînd a venit să-l vadă pe Guglielmo, pe la orele tertia. Astfel am putut eu asculta nebăgat în seamă prima lor discuţie. Şi fără vreo răutate, pentru că a mă arăta dintr-o dată oaspelui ar fi fost mai lipsit de ruşine decît să mă ascund, cum am făcut, cu umilinţă. A venit, aşadar, Abbone. Şi-a cerut iertare pentru că venise, a repetat urarea de bun-sosit şi a spus că trebuie să vorbească cu Guglielmo între patru ochi, despre un lucru de mare gravitate. 33 A început prin a-l felicita pentru priceperea cu care se purtase în povestea cu calul, şi l-a întrebat cum de ştiuse să dea amănunte atît de sigure despre un animal pe care nu-l văzuse niciodată. Guglielmo i-a lămurit pe scurt, şi cu indiferenţă, calea pe care o urmase, şi Abatele s-a bucurat mult pentru ascuţimea minţii lui. A spus că nici nu s-ar fi aşteptat la mai puţin de la un om căruia îi mergea vestea pentru marea lui înţelepciune. I-a spus că primise o scrisoare de la abatele din Farfa, care-i vorbea nu numai despre însărcinarea încredinţată lui Guglielmo de către împărat (despre care avea să discute apoi în zilele următoare), dar îi spunea şi că în Englitera şi în Italia maestrul meu fusese inchizitor în unele procese, în care se remarcase prin iscusinţa sa, îngemănată însă cu o mare omenie. — M-am bucurat mult cînd am aflat, a adăugat Abatele, că în numeroase cazuri domnia ta s-a declarat pentru nevinovăţia acuzatului. Cred, şi mai cu precădere în zilele acestea atît de triste, în prezenţa neîntreruptă a răului în treburile omeneşti, şi s-a uitat înjur, abia observat, ca şi cum duşmanul s-ar fi învîrtit între pereţii aceia, dar cred şi că de multe ori necuratul lucrează prin cauze secundare. Şi ştiu că poate să-şi împingă victimele să facă în aşa fel răul, încît vinovăţia să cadă asupra unuia drept, bucurîndu-se de faptul că cel drept poate să fie ars în locul celui posedat de el. Adesea inchizitorii, ca să dea dovadă de sîrguinţă, smulg cu orice preţ o mărturisire de la acuzat, gîndind că bun inchizitor nu este decît acela care încheie procesul găsind un ţap ispăşitor... — Şi un inchizitor poate fi mînat de diavol, a spus Guglielmo. — Este posibil, a încuviinţat Abatele cu multă precauţie, deoarece vrerile Domnului sînt de necercetat, dar nu eu voi fi cel care să arunce umbra bănuielii asupra unor oameni atît de înzestraţi. Sau asupra domniei tale, care eşti unul dintre ei, şi de care am mare nevoie. S-a întîmplat în abaţia noastră ceva care cere luare aminte şi sfatul unui om ager şi prudent, cum eşti domnia ta. Ager, pentru a descoperi, şi prudent, dacă e cazul, pentru a acoperi. Adesea, însă, este neapărat nevoie să dovedeşti vina unor oameni care ar trebui să strălucească prin sfinţenia lor, dar aşa încît să poţi elimina cauza răului fără ca vinovatul să fie expus dispreţului public. Dacă un păstor greşeşte, trebuie să fie separat de ceilalţi păstori, dar e o nenorocire dacă oile încep să nu mai aibă încredere în păstori. — înţeleg, a spus Guglielmo. Avusesem prilejul să constat că, atunci cînd se exprima în felul acela atît de grăbit şi de îngrijit, ascundea, de obicei, cu bună creştere, dezacordul şi încurcătura din inima lui. — Pentru aceasta, a continuat Abatele, socotesc că orice caz care priveşte păcatul unui păstor nu poate fi încredinţat decît unor oameni ca domnia ta, care nu numai că ştie să deosebească binele de rău, dar şi ceea ce este potrivit de ceea ce nu este. îmi place să mă gîndesc că domnia ta a condamnat numai cînd... — ...acuzaţii se făceau vinovaţi de acte criminale, de otrăviri, de coruperea unor copii nevinovaţi şi de alte blestemăţii cărora gura mea nu cutează să le rostească numele. — ...că a condamnat numai cînd, a continuat Abatele fără să ţină seama de întrerupere, prezenţa demonului era atît de evidentă tuturor, încît nu se puteau lua alte măsuri, fără ca indulgenţa să fie mai scandaloasă decît delictul. — Cînd am recunoscut pe cineva vinovat, a precizat Guglielmo, acesta săvîrşise cu adevărat crime de aşa natură, încît puteam să-l încredinţez, cu sufletul împăcat, braţului secular. Abatele a avut o clipă de nesiguranţă. — Pentru ce, a întrebat, stărui să vorbeşti despre acţiuni criminale, fără să te pronunţi asupra cauzei lor diavoleşti ? — Pentru că a discuta despre cauze şi despre efecte este un lucru din cale-afară de anevoios, şi în această privinţă cred că singurul judecător poate să fie numai Dumnezeu. Noi şi aşa ne ostenim mult să stabilim o legătură între un efect atît de evident ca un copac ars şi fulgerul care l-a aprins, încît a scoate la iveală înlănţuiri, uneori foarte bogate, între cauze şi efecte mi se pare o nebunie tot atît de mare ca şi a construi un turn care ajunge pînă la cer. — Doctorul din Aquino, a sugerat Abatele, nu s-a temut să demonstreze, doar cu puterea raţiunii, existenţa Celui de Sus, urcînd din cauză în cauză pînă la cea dintîi cauză fără de cauză. — Cine sînt eu, a spus cu umilinţă Guglielmo, să mă împotrivesc doctorului din Aquino ? Mai ales că dovada pe care a făcut-o despre existenţa lui Dumnezeu este sprijinită de atîtea mărturii care întăresc căile pe care a mers el. Dumnezeu ne vorbeşte în adîncul sufletului nostru, cum ştia dinainte Augustin, şi domnia ta, Abbone, ai fi cîntat laude întru slava Domnului şi a evidenţei prezenţei lui, chiar dacă Toma nu ar fi... S-a oprit şi a adăugat: Aşa îmi închipui. 34 35 — Ob, desigur, s-a grăbit să-i dea dreptate Abatele, şi maestrul meu a întrerupt în chipul acesta atît de frumos o discuţie de şcoală care se vedea limpede că nu-i prea plăcea. Apoi a vorbit mai departe: — Să ne întoarcem la procese. Vezi, domnia ta, un om, să zicem, a fost omorît cu otravă. Acesta este un dat al experienţei. Este cu putinţă, deci, ca eu să-mi închipui, în faţa unor semne de netăgăduit, că autorul otrăvirii este un alt om. Pe baza unor înlănţuiri de cauze atît de simple, mintea mea poate să acţioneze cu încredere deplină în puterea sa. Dar cum pot eu complica legătura, închipuindu-mi că la împlinirea faptei ticăloase a contribuit şi o altă intervenţie, de data asta nu omenească, ci drăcească? Nu spun că nu este cu putinţă ca şi diavolul să-şi arate trecerea prin semne precise, cum a făcut şi Brunello, calul domniei tale. Dar de ce trebuie să caut aceste probe ? Nu este de ajuns să ştiu că vinovatul este omul acela, şi să-l dau pe seama braţului secular? în orice caz, pedeapsa lui va fi moartea, Dumnezeu să-l ierte. — Dar am auzit că într-un proces care a avut loc la Kilkenny acum trei ani, în care nişte persoane care au fost acuzate că au comis delicte neruşinate, domnia ta nu ai negat intervenţia diavolului, de îndată ce vinovaţii au fost dovediţi. — Dar nici n-am afirmat-o deschis. Nici n-am negat-o, e adevărat. Cine sînt eu să dau verdicte despre calea diavolului, a adăugat, şi părea că doreşte să stăruie asupra acestui motiv, mai ales în cazul în care cei ce au început procesul acesta inchizitorial, episcopul, magistraţii şi tot poporul, poate chiar şi acuzaţii înşişi, doreau într-adevăr să se dovedească prezenţa diavolului ? Ei bine, poate că singura dovadă a prezenţei diavolului era înflăcărarea cu care toţi doreau neapărat să-l vadă la treabă. — Aşadar, domnia ta, a grăit Abatele pe un ton preocupat, îmi spui că în multe procese diavolul nu acţionează numai prin vinovat, ci poate, şi mai ales, prin judecători? — Oare aş putea eu să fac o asemenea afirmaţie ? a întrebat Guglielmo, şi mi-am dat seama că întrebarea era formulată în aşa chip, încît Abatele să nu poată spune că el putea; şi astfel Guglielmo a profitat de tăcerea lui pentru a schimba cursul discuţiei lor. Dar, de fapt, e vorba de lucruri de mult trecute. Am părăsit acea nobilă activitate, şi dacă am făcut-o e pentru că aşa a fost vrerea Domnului... — Fără îndoială, a încuviinţat Abatele. —...şi acum, a continuat Guglielmo, mă ocup de alte treburii delicate. Şi aş dori să mă ocup şi de ceea ce te frămîntă, dacă. domnia ta o să-mi spui despre ce este vorba. Mi s-a părut că Abatele era mulţumit să pună capăt acelei conversaţii, ca să se poată întoarce la problema lui. A început, aşadar, să povestească, alegîndu-şi cuvintele cu multă băgare de seamă şi cu largi perifraze, despre o întîmplare neobişnuită care se petrecuse cu cîteva zile mai înainte, şi care pricinuise multă tulburare în rîndul călugărilor. Şi a spus că-i vorbea lui Guglielmo pentru că, ştiindu-l mare cunoscător şi al sufletului omenesc, şi al urmelor pe care le lasă diavolul, nădăjduia să poată să-şi dedice o parte din timpul său preţios ca să facă lumină într-o enigmă atît de dureroasă. Se întîmplase, aşadar, că Adelmo din Otranto, un călugăr încă tînăr, dar deja cunoscut ca un mare maestru al miniaturii, şi care tocmai împodobea manuscrisele bibliotecii cu imagini de o mare frumuseţe, fusese găsit, într-o dimineaţă, de către un căprar în fundul rîpei peste care se ridica turnul de răsărit al Edificiului. întrucît fusese văzut de către ceilalţi călugări în cor la completa, dar nu mai apăruse la matutini, căzuse probabil în orele cele mai întunecoase ale nopţii. Noapte foarte viforoasă, în care căzuseră fulgi tăioşi ca lama, de păreau mai degrabă grindină, azvîrliţi de austrul care sufla nebuneşte, înmuiat de zăpada aceea care mai întîi era apoasă şi apoi se întărise în ţurţuri de gheaţă, trupul său fusese găsit la picioarele zidului ieşit în afară, zdrobit de stînca de care se izbise. Biată şi delicată făptură muritoare, Domnul să-l aibă în sfînta lui pază. Din cauza multiplelor izbituri pe care corpul le suferise în cădere, nu era uşor de spus din care punct anume căzuse; fără îndoială, de la una dintre ferestrele care se deschideau la trei rînduri de caturi pe cele patru laturi ale turnului aflate deasupra prăpastiei. — Unde aţi îngropat sărmanul trup ? a întrebat Guglielmo. — în cimitir, fireşte, a răspuns Abatele. Poate că l-aţi observat, se află în partea de miazănoapte a bisericii, a Edificiului şi a grădinii de zarzavat. — Văd, a spus Guglielmo, şi văd că problema domniei tale este următoarea: Dacă nefericitul acela s-ar fi, Doamne fereşte, sinucis (pentru că nu ne putem gîndi că a căzut din nebăgare de seamă), a doua zi aţi fi găsit una dintre ferestrele acelea deschise, în vreme ce voi le-aţi găsit pe toate închise, şi fără ca la picioarele vreuneia dintre ele să fi apărut urme de apă. Abatele era un bărbat, cum am spus, de o mare şi diplomatică reţinere, dar de data aceasta a avut o mişcare de surprindere care i-a smuls orice urmă de prestanţă ce se cuvine la o persoană serioasă şi măreaţă, după cum cere Aristotel. 37 36 — Cine ţi-a spus ? — Mi-ai spus chiar domnia ta, i-a răspuns Guglielmo. Dacă fereastra ar fi fost deschisă, v-aţi fi gîndit numaidecît că el s-a aruncat de acolo. După cum am putut constata din afară, e vorba de ferestre mari, cu geamuri opace, şi asemenea ferestre nu se deschid de obicei, în clădiri cum e aceasta, la înălţimea unui om. Deci, dacă ar fi fost deschisă, fiind cu neputinţă ca nenorocitul să se fi apropiat de ea şi să-şi piardă echilibrul, nu v-ar fi rămas altceva de făcut decît să vă gîndiţi la o sinucidere. în care caz nu l-ai fi lăsat domnia ta să fie îngropat într-un pămînt sfinţit. Dar deoarece l-aţi îngropat creştineşte, ferestrele trebuie să fi fost închise. Pentru că dacă erau închise, neîntîlnind eu nici măcar în procesele de vrăjitorie un mort recalcitrant căruia Dumnezeu sau diavolul să-i fi îngăduit să se ridice din prăpastie ca să şteargă urmele fărădelegii sale, este evident că presupusul sinucigaş a fost mai degrabă împins, fie de o mînă omenească, fie de o forţă drăcească. Şi domnia ta te întrebi cine să-l fi putut, nu zic împinge în prăpastie, ci ridica fără voia lui pînă la pervaz, şi eşti îngrijorat pentru că o forţă malefică, naturală sau supranaturală, cum o fi ea, cutreieră acum prin abaţie. — Aşa e, a spus Abatele, şi nu era limpede dacă încuviinţa cele spuse de Guglielmo, sau îşi dădea dreptate sieşi pentru explicaţiile pe care Guglielmo le dăduse în chip atît de admirabil. Dar cum de-ai ştiut că nu era apă la picioarele nici unei ferestre ? — Pentru că mi-ai spus că bătea austrul, şi apa nu putea să lovească ferestrele care se deschid spre răsărit. — Nu mi-au spus destule despre puterea minţii domniei tale, a grăit Abatele. Şi ai dreptate, nu era apă, şi acum ştiu pentru ce. Lucrurile s-au petrecut precum spui. Şi acum înţelegi spaima mea. Şi aşa ar fi fost foarte grav dacă unul dintre călugării mei sar fi murdărit cu abominabilul păcat al sinuciderii. Dar am motive să cred că un altul dintre ei s-a murdărit cu un păcat la fel de înspăimîntător. Şi de-ar fi numai asta... — în primul rînd, de ce unul dintre călugări ? în abaţie mai sînt şi multe alte persoane, grăjdari, căprari, servitori... — Desigur, e o abaţie mică, dar bogată, a încuviinţat cu mîndrie Abatele. O sută cincizeci de slujitori, pentru şaizeci de călugări. Dar totul s-a petrecut în Edificiu. Acolo, cum poate că ştiţi, chiar dacă la primul cat se află şi bucătăriile şi sala de mese, la cele două caturi de deasupra se găsesc scrip-torium-u\ şi biblioteca. După cină, Edificiul e închis şi avem < regulă foarte severă care interzice oricui să mai rămînă acolo, a ghicit el întrebarea lui Guglielmo, şi a mai spus imediat, dar se vedea limpede că fără plăcere : fiind vorba, fireşte, şi despre călugări, dar... — Dar? — Dar înlătur cu desăvîrşire, cu desăvîrşire, înţelegi ?, bănuiala că vreun servitor să fi avut curajul să intre acolo noaptea. Prin ochii lui a trecut ceva ca un zîmbet dispreţuitor, dar a fost iute ca un fulger, sau ca o stea căzătoare. Să spunem că le-ar fi teamă, ştii... uneori poruncile date celor simpli sînt întărite de cîte o ameninţare, precum prevestirea că aceluia care nu va asculta i se poate întîmpla ceva îngrozitor, şi de la o putere supranaturală. Pe cînd un călugăr... — înţeleg. — Şi nu numai atît, dar un călugăr ar putea avea şi alte motive să se aventureze într-un loc interzis, vreau să zic motive... cum să spun?... motivabile, chiar dacă sînt contra regulii... Guglielmo şi-a dat seama de stînjeneala Abatelui, şi a pus o întrebare care urmărea poate să abată discuţia pe altă cale, dar care a provocat o stînjeneala cu mult mai mare. — Vorbind de faptul că ar fi cu putinţă o crimă, domnia ta ai spus „şi de-ar fi numai asta". Ce voiai să zici ? — Aşa am spus ? Păi, da, nu este omorît un om fără un motiv, oricît ar fi de blestemat. Şi tremur la gîndul blestemăţiei motivelor care să-l fi împins pe un călugăr să-şi ucidă un confrate. De asta am spus aşa. — Nu de altceva ? — Nu există altceva despre care să-ţi pot spune. — Vrei să spui că există altceva pe care domnia ta să mi-l poţi spune? — Te rog, frate Guglielmo, dragul meu frate Guglielmo, şi Abatele a accentuat şi frate şi dragul meu. Guglielmo a roşit puternic şi a meditat: — Eris sacerdos in aeternum. — Mulţumesc, a spus Abatele. Oh, Doamne, Dumnezeule, ce mister înspăimîntător au atins în clipa aceea imprudenţii mei superiori, împins unul de teamă, celălalt de curiozitate. Pentru că deşi novice, care pornea atunci la drum spre aflarea misterelor sfintei slujiri a Domnului, am înţeles şi eu, biet copilandru, că Abatele ştia ceva ce aflase însă sub pecetea spovedaniei. El trebuie să fi auzit de pe buzele cuiva nişte amănunte nelegiuite care puteau fi legate de nenorocitul sfîrşit al lui Adelmo. Pentru 38 39 asta poate că îl ruga pe fratele Guglielmo să dea la iveală o taină pe care el o ştia fără să o poată împărtăşi nimănui, şi spera ca maestrul meu să facă lumină cu puterea judecăţii sale, pe cînd el trebuia să arunce umbra, mînat de înalta îndatorire a milei. — Bine, a spus atunci Guglielmo, voi putea pune întrebări călugărilor ? — Desigur că vei putea. — Voi putea să umblu fără oprelişte prin abaţie ? — Iţi dau această îngăduinţă. — îmi dai această însărcinare coram monachos ? — Chiar în astă seară. — Voi începe însă chiar azi, înainte de-a afla călugării ce îndatorire mi-ai dat. Şi în afară de asta doream mult, şi asta nu e ultima pricină a trecerii mele pe aici, să vizitez biblioteca voastră, despre care se vorbeşte cu admiraţie în toate abaţiile creştine. Abatele s-a ridicat aproape brusc, cu figura foarte încordată. — Poţi umbla prin toată abaţia, am spus. Dar, desigur, nu prin ultimul etaj al Edificiului, în bibliotecă. — De ce ? — Ar fi trebuit să-ţi explic de la început, şi credeam că o i ştii. Domnia ta ştii că biblioteca noastră nu e ca altele... — Ştiu că are mai multe cărţi decît orice altă biblioteci creştină. Ştiu că, în faţa dulapurilor voastre, cele de la Bobbic sau de la Pomposa, de la Cluny sau de la Fleury, par odaia unui copil care abia începe să înveţe literele. Ştiu că cele şase mii de codice cu care se lăuda Novalesa, acum o sută şi cevE de ani, sînt puţine faţă de ale voastre, şi poate că multe dir acelea sînt acum aici. Ştiu că abaţia voastră este singura lumină pe care creştinătatea poate s-o pună alături de cel treizeci şi şase de biblioteci din Bagdad, de cele zece mii de codice ale vizirului Ibn al-Alkami, că numărul bibliilor voastre egalează cele două mii patru sute de corane cu care se mîn dreşte Cairo, că realitatea dulapurilor voastre este o strălv cită adeverire împotriva falnicei legende a necredincioşilc care, acum cîţiva ani, se lăudau (buni prieteni cum sînt ci principele minciunii) că biblioteca din Tripoli are o avere di şase milioane de volume şi stau în ea optzeci de mii de comei tatori şi două sute de scribi. — Aşa este, lăudat fie cerul. — Ştiu că, între călugării care trăiesc printre voi, mult vin de la alte abaţii, răspîndite prin toată lumea: unii, pentri 40 puţin timp, să copieze manuscrise ce nu se găsesc în altă parte şi să le ducă apoi la ei acasă, nu fără să fi adus în schimb alte manuscrise de negăsit, pe care voi să le copiaţi şi să le adăugaţi la tezaurul vostru; alţii, pentru un timp îndelungat, pentru a rămîne uneori pînă la moarte, pentru că numai aici pot găsi operele care să facă lumină în cercetările lor. Şi aveţi, aşadar, printre voi germani, daci, francezi, spanioli şi greci. Ştiu că împăratul Frederic, cu mulţi ani în urmă, v-a cerut să compilaţi o carte despre prorocirile lui Merlin şi s-o traduceţi apoi în arabă, pentru a o trimite în dar sultanului din Egipt. Ştiu, în sfîrşit, că o abaţie acoperită de glorie ca Murbach, în vremurile noastre atît de triste, nu mai are nici un singur copist măcar, că la San Gallo au rămas puţini călugări care mai ştiu să scrie, că acum în oraşe apar corporaţii şi bresle alcătuite din mireni care lucrează pentru universităţi şi că numai abaţia voastră reînnoieşte din zi în zi, ce spun?, va duce pe culmi tot mai înalte gloria ordinului vostru... — ,J}âonasterium sine libris, a citat dus pe gînduri Abatele, est sicut civitas sine opibus, castrum sine numeris, coquina sine suppellectili, mensa sine cibis, hortus sine herbis, pratum sine floribus, arbor sine foliis"... Şi ordinul nostru, crescînd în jurul celor două porunci, a muncii şi a rugăciunii, a fost lumină pentru întreaga lume cunoscută, zăcămînt de ştiinţă, mîn-tuire a unei doctrine antice care ameninţă să dispară în incendii, jafuri şi cutremure, atelier pentru scriptura cea nouă şi propăşire pentru cea veche... Oh, domnia ta ştii bine, trăim vremuri tare tulburi, şi roşesc de ruşine să-ţi spun că nu cu mulţi ani în urmă conciliul de la Viena a trebuit să întărească hotărîrea că fiecare călugăr are datoria să primească ordinele... Cîte din abaţiile noastre, care acum două sute de ani erau centru strălucit de măreţie şi de sfinţenie, sînt acum cuibare pentru trîndavi! Ordinul mai e puternic şi acum, dar duhoarea oraşelor dă tîrcoale locurilor noastre sfinte, poporul lui Dumnezeu este atras acum spre negustorie şi spre luptele de grup, acolo, în marile centre locuite, unde nu poate avea lăcaş duhul sfinţeniei, nu numai că se vorbeşte (căci laicilor nu li se poate cere altceva), dar se şi scrie în vulgară, şi niciodată nici unul dintre aceste volume nu poate să intre între zidurile noastre, căci în mod fatal devine izvor de erezie. Pentru păcatele oamenilor lumea stă atîrnată pe buza prăpastiei, cuprinsă de prăpastia însăşi care prăpastie cheamă. Şi mîine, cum voia Honorius, trupurile oamenilor vor fi mai mici decît ale noastre, după cum ale noastre sînt mai mici decît ale celor din vechime. Mundus senescit. Dacă acum 41 Domnul a încredinţat ordinului nostru o misiune, ea e aceea de a se împotrivi goanei acesteia spre prăpastie, păstrînd, reînnodînd şi apărînd tezaurul de înţelepciune pe care părinţii noştri ni l-au încredinţat. Pronia cerească a poruncit ca guvernarea lumii, care la început era la răsărit, pe măsură ce trece timpul, să se mute la apus, pentru a ne vesti că sfîrşitul se apropie, întrucît petrecerea lucrurilor a ajuns deja la marginile universului. Dar pînă nu se istoveşte întru totul mileniul, pînă cînd nu triumfă, chiar şi pentru puţină vreme, fiara murdară care este Antichristul, ne revine nouă să apărăm tezaurul lumii creştine, şi chiar cuvîntul lui Dumnezeu, pe care el l-a spus prorocilor şi apostolilor, pe care preoţii îl repetă fără să schimbe nimic la el, pe care şcolile au încercat să-l comenteze, chiar dacă astăzi tocmai în aceste şcoli se culcuşeşte şarpele trufiei, al invidiei şi al smintelii. In apusul acesta noi sîntem încă făclii şi lumină înaltă la orizont. Şi atîta vreme cît zidurile acestea vor dăinui, noi vom fi păstrătorii Cuvîntului lui Dumnezeu. — Amin, a spus Guglielmo, cu glas de smerenie. Dar ce I legătură au toate acestea cu faptul că nu se poate vizita I biblioteca ? — Vezi, frate Guglielmo, pentru a putea realiza opera I uriaşă şi sfîntă care îmbogăţeşte aceste ziduri, şi a făcut semn I spre corpul Edificiului care se zărea prin fereastra chiliei, ] tronînd chiar deasupra bisericii abaţiale, oameni credincioşi au lucrat mai multe secole, după nişte legi de fier. Biblioteca a fost ridicată după un plan care a rămas necunoscut tuturor | de-a lungul secolelor şi pe care nici unul dintre călugări nu este vrednic să-l cunoască. Numai bibliotecarului i s-a dezvăluit această taină, de către bibliotecarul de dinaintea sa, şi o dezvăluie, cît este în viaţă, ajutorului de bibliotecar, în aşa fel încît moartea să nu-l surprindă, lipsind comunitatea de aflarea acelui lucru. Şi buzele amîndurora le sînt pecetluite de taină. Numai bibliotecarul, în afară de faptul că ştie, are. dreptul să umble prin labirintul cu cărţi, singur el ştie să le găsească şi unde să le pună la loc, numai el răspunde de! păstrarea lor. Ceilalţi călugări lucrează în scriptorium şi potj cunoaşte catalogul cărţilor pe care le cuprinde biblioteca. Dar un catalog de titluri spune adesea prea puţin, numai biblio-, tecarul ştie, după aşezarea volumului, după gradul în care este sau nu îngăduită citirea lui, ce fel de taine, de adevăruri sau de minciuni închide în el volumul cu pricina. Numai el hotărăşte cum, cînd şi dacă să-l încredinţeze călugărului care îl cere, numai după ce mi-a cerut mie părerea. Deoarece nvJ 42 toate adevărurile sînt pentru toate urechile, nu toate minciunile pot fi recunoscute ca atare de un suflet credincios, şi călugării, în fine, stau în scriptorium ca să ducă la bun sfîrşit o operă precisă, pentru care trebuie să citească anumite cărţi şi nu altele, şi nu ca să urmărească orice nebunească curiozitate care-i păleşte, fie din puţinătatea minţii, fie din trufie, fie din gînduri venite de la necuratul. — Aşadar în bibliotecă sînt şi cărţi care conţin minciuni... — Monştrii există, pentru că fac parte din proiectul divin, si chiar în trăsăturile înspăimîntătoare ale monştrilor se vădeşte puterea Creatorului. Tot aşa există, prin hotărîrea Domnului, şi cărţile magilor, kabbalele iudeilor, născocirile poeţilor păgîni, minciunile necredincioşilor. Şi a fost nestrămutată şi sfîntă convingerea celor care au voit şi sprijinit această abaţie secole de-a rîndul, că şi în cărţile mincinoase poate să se întrezărească, pentru ochiul cititorului clarvăzător, o palidă licărire a înţelepciunii dumnezeieşti. De aceea e loc şi pentru ele în această bibliotecă. Şi tocmai din această pricină, înţelegi domnia ta, în ea nu poate să pătrundă oricine. Iar în afară de asta, a mai spus Abatele, cerîndu-şi parcă iertare pentru cît de firav era acest din urmă argument, cartea e o făptură delicată, suferă din pricina trecerii timpului, se teme de rozătoare, de vremea rea, de mîinile nepricepute. Dacă de sute şi sute de ani fiecare ar fi putut să se atingă, fără oprelişte, de codicele noastre, cea mai mare parte dintre ele nici n-ar mai exista. Aşadar, bibliotecarul le apără nu numai de oameni, ci şi de natură, şi îşi închină toată viaţa lui acestei lupte împotriva forţei uitării, duşmană a adevărului. — Şi astfel nimeni, în afară de două persoane, nu intră în ultimul cat al Edificiului... Abatele a zîmbit. — Nimeni nu trebuie. Nimeni nu poate. Nimeni, chiar dacă ar voi, nu ar izbuti. Biblioteca se apără singură, e de nepătruns precum adevărul pe care-l găzduieşte, amăgitoare precum minciunile pe care le păstrează. Labirint al minţii, ea este deopotrivă un labirint pămîntesc. Poţi să intri, dar nu poţi să mai ieşi. Şi spunînd asta aş dori ca domnia ta să te supui regulilor abaţiei. — Dar domnia ta nu ai negat că Adelmo a putut fi aruncat de la una dintre ferestrele bibliotecii. Şi cum pot eu chibzui la moartea lui dacă nu văd locul în care s-ar putea să-şi fi avut început povestea morţii sale ? — Frate Guglielmo, a spus Abatele pe un ton împăciuitor, un om care l-a descris pe calul meu Brunello fără să-l vadă, şi 43 moartea lui Adelmo fără să ştie aproape nimic despre ea, nu va întîmpina nici o greutate ca să se gîndească la nişte locuri unde nu are voie să intre. Guglielmo s-a aplecat a închinăciune. — Domnia ta eşti înţelept şi cînd eşti sever. Cum ţi-e voia! — Dacă am fost vreodată înţelept, apoi am fost pentru că am ştiut să fiu sever, a răspuns Abatele. — Un ultim cuvînt, a spus Guglielmo. Ce-i cu Ubertino ? — E aici. Te aşteaptă. O să-l găseşti în biserică. — Cînd? — întotdeauna, a zîmbit Abatele. Să ştii că, deşi foarte învăţat, nu este un om căruia să-i placă biblioteca. O socoteşte o amăgire a vremii. Stă mai mult în biserică, să mediteze, să se roage... — E bătrîn ? a întrebat Guglielmo încurcat. — De cînd nu l-ai mai văzut ? — De mulţi ani. — E obosit. Tare desprins de lucrurile de pe lumea aceasta. . Are şaizeci şi opt de ani. Dar cred că şi-a păstrat sufletul din tinereţe. — Am să-l caut numaidecît, mulţumesc. Abatele l-a întrebat dacă nu voia să se alăture comunităţii pentru masă, după orele sexta. Guglielmo i-a răspuns că abia mâncase şi că ar fi dorit mai bine să-l vadă numaidecît pe Ubertino. Abatele a salutat. Tocmai ieşea din chilie cînd s-a ridicat din curte un urlet sfîşietor, ca al cuiva hăcuit de moarte, după care au urmat alte gemete, tot atît de înspăimîntătoare. — Ce s-a întîmplat? a întrebat Guglielmo, zăpăcit. — Nimic, a răspuns Abatele zîmbind. Pe vremea aceasta se taie porcii. O treabă pentru porcari. Nu de sîngele acesta trebuie să se ocupe domnia ta. A ieşit, dezminţindu-şi faima de om care le ştia pe toate. Pentru că a doua zi dimineaţa... Dar pune frîu nerăbdării tale, limbă a mea mult prea slobodă. Căci în ziua de care spun, mai înainte de căderea nopţii, s-au mai întîmplat mult lucruri despre care va fi potrivit să amintesc. Ziua întîi Sexta în care Adso admiră portalul bisericii şi Guglielmo îl regăseşte pe Ubertino din Casale Biserica nu era maiestuoasă ca altele, văzute după aceea la Strasbourg, Chartres, Bamberg şi Paris. Semăna, mai degrabă, cu cele pe care le văzusem în Italia, mai puţin dornice să se ridice ameţitor spre cer, ci sprijinite sănătos pe pămînt, adesea mai mult largi decît înalte ; doar că la un prim cat ea purta deasupra, ca un fel de fortăreaţă, mai multe creneluri pătrate, şi dinsusul acestui cat se ridica o a doua clădire, care, mai degrabă decît un turn, era o a doua biserică, bine clădită, avînd un acoperiş ascuţit şi fiind străpunsă de ferestre severe. Biserică abaţială sănătoasă, cum construiau străbunii noştri în Provenţa şi Languedoc, străină de îndrăznelile şi de prea încărcatele broderii cu care a venit stilul modern, şi numai în timpurile mai din urmă, cred, s-a îmbogăţit, deasupra corului, cu o turlă înălţîndu-se îndrăzneţ spre bolta cerească. Două coloane drepte şi şlefuite străjuiau intrarea, care părea la prima vedere un singur arc mare; dar din coloane porneau două contraforturi care, avînd deasupra altele şi nenumărate arce, purtau privirea, ca în inima unui hău, către portalul propriu-zis; acesta se întrezărea în umbră, sub un timpan mare, susţinut pe laturi de doi stîlpi, şi la mijloc de un pilastru sculptat, care împărţea intrarea în două deschizături, apărate de porţi de stejar întărite cu ferecaturi. La ora aceea a zilei soarele bătea slab drept în acoperiş şi lumina cădea pieziş pe faţadă, fără să lumineze timpanul; aşa că, după ce am trecut de cele două coloane, ne-am trezit pe neaşteptate sub bolta aproape silvestră a arcadelor care se despărţeau de Şirul de coloane mai mici ce întăreau contraforturile. După ce ochii s-au obişnuit în cele din urmă cu penumbra, povestea mută a pietrei aşternute cu imagini, atît de repede grăitoare cum erau vederii şi închipuirii oricui (pentru că pictura est 44 45 laicorum literatura), mi-a fulgerat dintr-o dată privirea şi m-a cufundat într-o nălucire despre care şi astăzi limba mea cu greu poate să vorbească. Am văzut un tron aşezat în cer şi pe cineva şezînd pe tron. Chipul Celui Aşezat era neîndurător şi nepăsător, ochii larg deschişi şi săgetînd asupra unei omeniri pămînteşti ajunse la capătul făptuirilor sale, părul şi barba falnice căzînd pe faţă şi pe piept ca apele unui rîu, în pîraie toate pe aceeaşi măsură şi împărţite egal de-o parte şi de alta. Coroana ce purta pe cap era bogată în smalţuri şi nestemate, tunica imperială, de culoarea purpurei, îi cădea în falduri bogate peste genunchi, lucrată cu dantele şi broderii din fir de aur şi de argint. Mîna stîngă, sprijinită pe genunchi, ţinea o carte cu o pecete, dreapta se ridica într-un gest nu ştiu dacă de binecuvîntare sau de ameninţare. Chipul era luminat de înspăimîntătoarea frumuseţe a unui nimb înflorat, în formă de cruce, şi am văzut strălucind în jurul tronului şi al capului Celui Aşezat un curcubeu de smarald. în faţa tronului, sub picioarele Celui Aşezat, vălurea o mare de cristal, iar în jurul Celui Aşezat, în jurul şi deasupra tronului, patru animale înspăimîntătoare -am văzut — înspăimîntătoare pentru mine, care le priveam pierdut, dar supuse şi tare blînde faţă de Cel Aşezat, pentru care cîntau laude fără istovire. Sau nu toate puteau fi numite înspăimîntătoare, deoarece mi s-a părut frumos şi plăcut omul care, în partea stîngă pentru mine (şi în dreapta Celui Aşezat), întindea o carte. Dar înspăimîntător mi se părea de partea cealaltă un vultur, cu pliscul mărit, penele zbîrlite aşezate ca o platoşă, ghearele puternice, aripile mari deschise. Iar la picioarele Celui Aşezat, sub primele două figuri altele două, un taur şi un leu, fiecare dintre cei doi monştri strîngînd în gheare şi în labe o carte, cu trupul întors înspre afara tronului, dar cu capul spre tron, ca şi cum ar fi întors spatele şi gîtul într-o pornire cumplită, şoldurile şi membrele fremătînd asemenea fiarelor aflate în ghearele morţii, cu nările larg deschise, cozile răsucite şi îndoite ca la şerpi, şi terminîndu-se la vîrf cu limbi de foc. Amîndouă înaripate, amîndouă încoronate cu cîte un nimb, în ciuda aparenţei lor cumplite, nu erau creaturi ale infernului, ci ale cerului, şi dacă păreau înspăimîntătoare, era pentru că răgeau întru proslăvirea Unuia care va să vină, să judece viii şi morţii. în jurul tronului, alături de cele patru animale şi sub picioarele Celui Aşezat, văzuţi ca prin străvezimea unei mări de cristal, ca pentru a umple parcă întreaga întindere a nălucirii, compuşi după structura triunghiulară a timpanului, ridicîndu-se de la o bază de şapte plus şapte, apoi de trei plus trei şi apoi de doi plus doi, se iveau douăzeci şi patru de bătrîni, aşezaţi pe douăzeci şi patru de tronuri mici, îmbrăcaţi în veşminte albe şi încoronaţi cu aur. Unii aveau în mînă cîte 0 violă, alţii un potir cu parfum, şi doar unul singur cînta dintr-un instrument, pe cînd toţi ceilalţi, pierduţi în extaz, cu faţa întoarsă spre Cel Aşezat, îi cîntau din gură laude, avînd si membrele răsucite, precum acelea ale animalelor, în aşa fel î'ncît cu toţii săl poată vedea pe Cel Aşezat, dar nu în chip animalic, ci cu mişcări de dans extatic — cum trebuie să fi dansat David lîngă arcă — şi în aşa fel încît oriunde s-ar fi aflat pupilele lor, împotriva legii care hotăra statura trupurilor, să se întoarcă spre acelaşi punct strălucitor. Oh, ce armonie de avînturi şi de moliciune, de poziţii nefireşti şi totuşi graţioase, în limbajul acela mistic de membre în chip miraculos eliberate de greutatea materiei corporale, binecuvîntată cantitate dăruită cu o nouă formă substanţială, ca şi cum sfîntul stol ar fi fost bătut de un vînt năprasnic, suflu de viaţă, delectare dezlănţuită, exaltare de osanale devenită în chip uimitor, din sunet ce era, imagine. Trupuri şi mădulare locuite de Spirit, iluminate de revelaţie, chipurile răsucite de uimire, privirile exaltate de entuziasm, obrajii înflăcăraţi de iubire, pupilele dilatate de beatitudine, unul fulgerat de o dulce consternare, altul străpuns de o consternată dulceaţă, care transfigurat de uimire, care întinerit de bucurie, iată-i pe toţi cîntînd cu expresia chipurilor, cu podoabele veşmintelor, cu arcuirea şi tensiunea mîinilor şi picioarelor, un cîntec nou, cu buzele întredeschise într-un surîs de proslăvire veşnică. Iar sub picioarele bătrî-nilor, şi arcuite deasupra lor şi deasupra tronului şi deasupra grupului tetramorf, aranjate în benzi simetrice, cu greu deose-bindu-se una de alta, în aşa măsură ştiinţa artei le făcuse tainic proporţionale, egale în varietate şi variate în unitate, unice în diversitate şi diverse în deplina lor îngemănare, în admirabilă împreunare a părţilor cu o plăcută suavitate a culorilor, minune de consonanţă şi de înfrăţire de voci deosebite între ele, grupare aranjată în chipul coardelor de la ţiteră, consimţită şi coroborată înrudire printr-o forţă profundă şi proprie, în stare să activeze univocul în însuşi jocul alternativ al echivocurilor, împodobire şi împreunare de creaturi nepotrivite subiectului şi supuse totuşi de subiect, operă de împătimită conexiune condusă de regulă cerească şi pămîntească totdeodată (lanţ şi statornică legătură de pace, dragoste, 46 47 virtute, guvernare, putere, ordine, origine, viaţă, lumină, strălucire, specie şi figură), egalitate multiplă care radiază strălucirea formei ce supune părţile proporţionale ale materiei — iată că se împleteau toate florile şi frunzele şi cîrceii şi tufele şi corimbii tuturor plantelor cu care se împodobesc grădinile cerului şi ale pămîntului, vioreaua, salcîmul galben, cimbrişorul, crinul, lemnul câinesc, narcisa, rodul pămîntului, acantul, betelul, smirna, plantele răşinoase. Dar, în vreme ce sufletul meu, răpit de concertul acela de frumuseţi pămînteşti şi de impunătoare semnale supranaturale, sta să explodeze într-un cînt de bucurie, ochiul, urmînd ritmul marcat de rozetele înflorite de la picioarele bătrînilor, a căzut pe figurile care, împletite, alcătuiau un tot cu pilastrul central care susţinea timpanul. Ce erau şi ce mesaj simbolic comunicau cele trei perechi de lei împletiţi în cruce aşezată transversal, căţărîndu-se ca nişte arce, sprijinindu-şi labele din spate pe pămînt şi punîndu-le pe cele din faţă pe spatele propriului tovarăş, cu coama zbîrlită în volute ascuţite, gura deschisă întrun rînjet ameninţător, legaţi de corpul însuşi al pilastrului cu o pastă, sau un cuib de cîrcei? Ca să liniştească sufletul meu, după cum erau poate puşi să domolească natura diabolică a leilor şi so transforme într-o aluzie simbolică la lucrurile superioare, pe laturile pilastrului erau două figuri umane, nesfîrşit de lungi, cît coloana însăşi, şi gemene cu alte două care le stăteau în faţă, simetric, de ambele laturi, pe stîlpii acoperiţi cu figuri pe părţile din afară, unde fiecare dintre porţile de stejar îşi avea uşorul ei; erau, aşadar, patru figuri de bătrîni, după ale căror podoabe i-am recunoscut pe Petru şi Pavel, Ieremia şi Isaia, răsuciţi şi ei ca într-un pas de dans, cu lungile lor mîini osoase cu degetele întinse, ca niştel aripi, şi tot ca nişte aripi le erau bărbile şi părul umflate de] un vînt profetic, cutele hainelor prea lungi, agitate de picioa-j rele prea lungi, dînd naştere unor valuri şi volute, altfel decîtj leii, dar din aceeaşi materie ca şi leii. Şi, în vreme ce îmi luanJ ochii de la acea enigmatică polifonie de membre sfinte şi dd mădulare infernale, am văzut de-o parte a portalului, şi subi arcadele din fund, pe alocuri ilustrate pe contraforturi, şi îd spaţiul dintre coloanele subţiri, care susţineau şi împodobeau] şi de asemenea pe stufoasa vegetaţie a capitelurilor fiecărei coloane, şi de aici ramificîndu-se spre bolta silvestră a nenuJ măratelor arcade, alte viziuni groaznice la privit şi justificata în locul acela numai datorită puterii lor de parabolă şi alej gorie, sau pentru învăţătura morală pe care o transmiteau; şi am văzut o femeie depravată goală şi descărnată, roasă d? scîrbavnice broaşte rîioase, suptă de şerpi, împreunată cu un satir cu burta umflată şi cu picioare de grifon, acoperite de peri zbârliţi, cu gura obscenă, care-şi striga propria pedeapsă, si am văzut un avar, îngheţat de gheaţa morţii, lungit pe patul lui susţinut de coloane somptuoase, pradă îngrozită a unei cohorte de draci, dintre care unul îi smulgea, din gura horcăindă, inima în formă de copil (vai, fie ca în vecii vecilor să nu se nască), şi am văzut un trufaş pe umerii căruia se cocoţase un drac, băgîndu-i ghearele în ochi, în timp ce alţi doi lacomi se sfîşiau într-o încăierare corp la corp, dezgustătoare, şi încă alte creaturi, cu căpăţînă de capră, coamă de leu, beregată de panteră, prinse într-o pădure de flăcări din care părea că auzi vuietul focului. Şi în jurul lor, amestecate cu ele, deasupra lor şi dedesubtul picioarelor lor, alte chipuri si alte membre, un bărbat şi o femeie care se trăgeau de păr, două vipere care sugeau ochii unui condamnat, un bărbat rînjind, care cu amîndouă mîinile îndoite căsca fălcile unei hidre, şi toate animalele din bestiarul satanei adunate la sfat şi puse de pază şi de coroană la tronul care le sta dinainte, ca să-i cînte slava cu înfrîngerea lor, fauni, făpturi cu sex dublu, brute cu mîinile cu şase degete, sirene, hipocentauri, gorgone, harpii, coşmare, dragontopozi, minotauri, lincşi, leoparzi, himere, cenoperi cu bot de cîine care scoteau foc pe nări, denti-tirani, policaudate, şerpi cu păr, salamandre, vipere cu coarne, şerpi de apă veninoşi, năpîrci, bicefali cu spinarea plină de dinţi, hiene, vidre, ciori, crocodili, hidropi cu coarne ca ferăstrăul, broaşte, grifoni, maimuţe, cinocefali, leucroţi, manticore, ulii, paranzi, nevăstuici, dragoni, pupeze, cucuvele, vîrcolaci, ypnali, vipere libiene, spectafici, scorpioni, saurieni, cetacei, balauri, anfisbene, jaculi, dipsazi, guşteri, peşti-ventuză, polipi, murene şi broaşte ţestoase. întreaga populaţie a iadului părea să-şi fi dat întîlnire ca să fie vestibul, pădure întunecoasă, landă fără de speranţă a izgonirii, la apariţia Celui Aşezat de pe timpan, la chipul lui plin de făgăduială şi de ameninţare, ei, înfrînţii de la Armaghedon, în faţa celui ce va veni să-i despartă pentru totdeauna pe cei vii de cei morţi. Şi, paralizat (aproape) de apariţia aceea, fără să mai fiu sigur acum dacă mă aflam într-un loc prieten sau în valea Judecăţii de Apoi, m-am speriat şi cu greu mi-am stăpînit lacrimile, şi mi s-a părut că aud (sau am auzit cu adevărat ?) acea voce, şi am văzut acele apariţii care însoţiseră copilăria mea de novice, primele mele lecturi din cărţile sfinte şi nopţile de meditaţie în corul din Melk şi în ameţeala simţurilor mele, atît de slabe şi de slăbite, auzit o voce răsunînd puternic ca o trompetă care spunea 49 48 „ceea ce vezi, să scrii într-o carte!" (şi tocmai asta fac acum), şi am văzut şapte lămpi de aur şi în mijlocul lămpilor pe Unul asemenea fiului omului, încins pe piept cu o fîşie de aur, cu chipul şi părul ca lîna curată, ochii ca flacăra de foc, picioarele ca bronzul arzînd în cuptor, glasul ca vuietul multor ape, şi ţinea în dreapta şapte stele, iar din gură îi ieşea o sabie cu două tăişuri. Şi am văzut o uşă deschisă în cer, şi Cel care era Aşezat mi se părea că e matostat şi agată, şi un curcubeu încingea tronul şi din tron ieşeau fulgere şi tunete. Şi Cel Aşezat a luat în mînă o coasă ascuţită şi a strigat: „Fă să tremure coasa ta şi taie, a venit ceasul cositului, pentru că s-a copt recolta pămîntului", şi Cel care era Aşezat a repezit coasa lui şi pămîntul a fost cosit. Şi am înţeles atunci că apariţia nu vorbea de altceva decît de ceea ce se întîmpla în abaţie şi aflasem de pe buzele şovăielnice ale Abatelui — şi de cîte ori nu m-am întors eu în zilele ce au urmat să privesc portalul, încredinţat că am să trăiesc iarăşi întîmplarea pe care o povestea el. Şi am înţeles că veniserăm aici sus pentru a fi martorii unui mare şi ceresc] măcel. Am tremurat ca şi cînd aş fi fost scăldat în ploaia cea de! gheaţă a iernii. Şi am mai auzit şi o altă voce, dar de data asta! venea din spatele meu şi era un alt fel de voce, pentru cal venea de pe pămînt şi nu din miezul de foc al apariţiei mele j ba chiar risipea apariţia pentru că şi Guglielmo (în clipa aceea mi-am dat seama că era acolo), pînă atunci pierdut şi el îrj contemplare, se întorcea ca şi mine. Fiinţa din spatele meu părea să fie un călugăr, chiar daci sutana murdară şi sfîşiată îl făcea să semene mai degrabă ev un vagabond, şi chipul său nu era altfel decît al monştrilor p| care abia-i văzusem pe capiteluri. Nu mi s-a întîmplat în viaţi mea, cum li s-a întîmplat în schimb multora dintre tovarăşi mei, să fiu vizitat de diavol, dar cred că dacă el ar trebui să-ni apară într-o zi, neputincios din hotărîrea Domnului să-a ascundă întru totul natura, chiar cînd ar voi să fie întru totu asemenea omului, nu ar avea alte trăsături decît cele pe caq mi le arăta în clipa aceea interlocutorul meu. Capul ras, di nu din penitenţă, ci în urma cine ştie cărei eczeme cleioasi fruntea îngustă, îneît dacă ar fi avut păr pe cap acesta s-ar împreunat cu sprîncenele (pe care le avea dese şi încîlcita ochii îi erau rotunzi, cu pupilele mici şi foarte iuţi, iar privird nu ştiu dacă nevinovată sau vicleană, poate şi una şi alia deodată sau în momente diferite. Nasul lui nu putea fi nufflj asa decît poate fiindcă era un os ce pornea dintre ochi, dar imediat ce se desprindea de faţă, pe dată şi intra în ea, prefăcîndu- se în nimic altceva decît în două caverne întunecate, nări lăbărţate şi năpădite de păr. Gura, legată de nări printr-o cicatrice, era largă şi respingătoare, mai largă la stînga decît la dreapta, şi între buza de sus, care lipsea, şi cea de jos, ieşită în afară şi cărnoasă, răsăreau într-un ritm neregulat dinţi negri şi ascuţiţi, precum dinţii de cîine. Omul a zîmbit (sau cel puţin aşa cred) şi, ridicînd degetul, ca întro ameninţare, a spus : — Pocăiţi-vă-ţi! Vide cînd dracul venturus est ca să roadă inima ta! La mortz est super nos! Roagă-te să vină sfîntul papă şi să ne mîntuie de todas le peceata! Oh, oh, oh, văpiase necromanţia asta despre Domini Noştri Iesu Christi! Et anco jois m'es dols e plazer m'es dolors... Piei, diabolo! Semper m'aguaita în vreun cîntec ca să-mi înhaţe hoitul. Dar Salvatore non est insipiens! Bonum monasterium, et aqui, se mănîncă şi se roagă dominum nostrum. Şi restul nu face nici cît o ceapă degerată. Et amen. Nu? Va trebui, în cele ce voi spune în povestirea mea, să mai vorbesc, şi chiar mult, despre creatura aceasta şi să-i amintesc vorbele. Mărturisesc că îmi este tare anevoios s-o fac, pentru că n-aş putea spune nici acum, cum nu am înţeles nici atunci, ce soi de limbă vorbea. Nu era latina, în care comunicam în abaţie ca oameni de carte, nu era limba vorbită de oamenii de rînd, de prin locurile acelea, nici vreo altă limbă pe care am auzit-o vreodată. Cred să fi dat o palidă idee despre felul cum vorbea el amintind, puţin mai sus (aşa cum mi le amintesc), primele cuvinte pe care le-am auzit de la el. Cînd mai tîrziu am aflat despre viaţa lui aventuroasă şi despre diferitele locuri în care trăise, fără să se statornicească nicăieri, mi-am dat seama că Salvatore vorbea toate limbile, şi nici una. Sau mai degrabă îşi născocise o limbă proprie care folosea frînturi din limbile cu care intrase în contact - şi la un moment dat m-am gîndit că limba lui nu era cea adamică, pe care o vorbise omenirea fericită, unită toată de un singur grai, de la facerea lumii pînă la Turnul Babei, şi nici una din limbile ieşite după funestul eveniment al împărţirii lor, ci chiar limba confuziei străvechi. Iar, pe de pe altă parte, nici nu puteam numi limbă vorbirea lui Salvatore, pentru că în orice limbă omenească există nişte reguli, şi orice termen însemnează ad placitum Iun anume lucru, după o lege care nu se schimbă, pentru că pl nu poate numi cîinele o dată cîine, şi altă dată pisică, şi să pronunţe sunete cărora consensul oamenilor să nu le fi 51 50 dat un sens precis, cum s-ar întîmpla oricui ar spune cuvîntul I „blitiri". Şi, cu toate acestea, bine sau rău, eu înţelegeam ce voia să zică Salvatore, şi ceilalţi la fel. Dovadă că el vorbea nu ' una, ci toate limbile, nici una cum se cuvine, luîndu-şi cuvintele cînd dintr-una, cînd din alta. Mi-am dat totuşi seama mai tîrziu că el putea numi un lucru cînd în latină, cînd în provensală, şi am înţeles că, mai mult decît să-şi născocească propriile fraze, el folosea disiecta membra din alte fraze, auzite cîndva, potrivit situaţiei şi lucrurilor pe care voia să le spună, ca şi cum ar fi izbutit să vorbească despre o mîncare, vreau să spun, numai cu vorbele oamenilor la care mîncase acea mîncare, şi să-şi exprime bucuria numai cu expresiile pe care le auzise că le rostesc oamenii bucuroşi, în ziua în care simţise şi el o bucurie asemănătoare. Era ca şi cum felul lui de a vorbi semăna cu faţa aceea a lui, alcătuită din bucăţi din feţele] altora, sau cum am văzut uneori relicvarii de preţ (si licetf magnis componere parva, sau la lucrurile divine pe cele drăceşti) care erau alcătuite din resturile altor obiecte sacre. în momentul acela, în care l-am întîlnit pentru prima dată, Salvatore mi-a apărut, atît la chip cît şi prin felul de a vorbi, o fiinţă deloc diferită de încrucişările făpturilor cu păr şi cu gheare pe care le văzusem sub portal. Mai tîrziu mi-am dat seama că omul era poate bun la inimă, şi şugubăţ din fire. Iar şi mai tîrziu... Dar să le luăm în ordine. Şi pentru că, de cum terminase el de vorbit, maestrul meu l-a întrebat, plin de1 curiozitate: — De ce ai spus pocăiţi-vă-ţi ? — Domine frate magnificentissimo, a răspuns Salvatore un soi de plecăciune, Jesus venturus est şi oamenii trebuie sa se pocăiască. Nu? Guglielmo l-a privit pătrunzător: — Ai venit aici de la un schit de minoriţi ? — Nu pricep. — întreb dacă ai trăit pe lîngă călugării Sfîntului Francisc întreb dacă i-ai cunoscut pe aşa-zişii apostoli... Salvatore a îngălbenit, sau mai degrabă chipul lui bronzd şi animalic a devenit pămîntiu. S-a înclinat adînc, a rostit ci jumătate de gură un vade retro, s-a închinat cu smerenie şi a fugit, uitîndu-se mereu înapoi. — Ce l-aţi întrebat? l-am iscodit pe Guglielmo. El rămase puţin pe gînduri. — N-are importanţă, o să-ţi spun mai tîrziu. Acum si intrăm. Aş vrea să-l văd pe Ubertino. Trecuse cu puţin de ora sexta. Soarele, palid, pătrunsese î interiorul bisericii pe la apus, deci prin ferestre puţine 52 înguste. O rază îngustă de lumină încă mai cădea pe altarul cel mare, a cărui draperie mi se părea că scînteiază de o fulgerare aurie. Navele laterale erau cufundate în penumbră. Lîngă ultima capelă, înaintea altarului, în nava din stînga, se înălţa o coloană subţire pe care se afla o Sfîntă Fecioară în piatră, cioplită în stilul modernilor, cu surîsul inefabil, pîn-tecele proeminent, pruncul în braţe, purtînd un veşmînt graţios, cu un pieptăraş îngust. La picioarele Sfintei Fecioare, în rugăciune, aproape prosternat, era un bărbat care purta veşmintele ordinului din Cluny. Ne-am apropiat. Auzind zgomotul paşilor noştri, bărbatul şi-a ridicat faţa. Era un bătrîn, cu faţa smeadă, craniul fără păr, ochii mari, albaştri, o gură subţire şi roşie, pielea albă, capul osos, a cărui piele era întinsă ca la o mumie conservată în lapte. Mîinile îi erau albe, cu degetele lungi şi subţiri. Părea o fată doborîtă de o moarte precoce. Ne-a aruncat, mai întîi, o privire oarecum speriată, de parcă l-am fi deranjat dintr-o viziune extatică, apoi chipul i s-a luminat de bucurie : — Guglielmo ? a exclamat. Mult iubitul meu frate! S-a ridicat anevoie şi i-a venit în întîmpinare maestrului meu, îmbrăţişîndu-l şi sărutîndu-l pe gură. Guglielmo, a repetat el, şi ochii i-au jucat în lacrimi. Ce mult timp a trecut! Dar tot te recunosc! Ce mult timp a trecut, cîte întîmplări! Cîte încercări la care ne-a supus Dumnezeu! A început să plîngă. Guglielmo l-a îmbrăţişat şi el, vizibil mişcat. Ne aflam în faţa lui Umberto din Casale. Auzisem vorbindu-se despre el, şi mult, chiar înainte de a veni în Italia, şi încă şi mai mult frecventîndu-i pe franciscanii de la curtea imperială. Ba cineva chiar îmi spusese că cel mai mare poet din acele vremuri, Dante Alighieri, din Florenţa, care murise de cîţiva ani, compusese un poem (pe care nu l-am putut citi pentru că era scris în limba toscană de rînd), la care contribuiseră şi cerul şi pămîntul, şi din care multe versuri nu erau altceva decît nişte parafraze ale unor rînduri scrise de Ubertino în al său Arbor vitae crucifixae. Şi nu doar acesta era singurul titlu de glorie al acelui om faimos. Dar pentru a-i îngădui cititorului meu să priceapă mai bine importanţa întîlnirii, va trebui să caut să reconstitui întîmplările acelor ani aşa cum le înţelesesem şi în timpul scurtei mele Şederi în Italia centrală, din cuvintele rostite de maestrul şi ascultînd multele discuţii pe care Guglielmo le purtase cu Abatele şi cu călugării în cursul călătoriei noastre. Voi încerca să istorisesc ceea ce am înţeles, chiar dacă nu sînt sigur că voi spune bine aceste lucruri. Maeştrii mei din 53 Melk îmi spuseseră adesea că este foarte greu pentru un om din nord să priceapă limpede treburile religioase şi politice din Italia. Peninsula, în care puterea clerului era mai evidentă decît în oricare altă ţară, şi în care mai mult decît în oricare altă ţară clerul se fălea cu puterea şi bogăţia sa, dăduse naştere, de cel puţin două secole, mişcărilor unor oameni împăcaţi cu o ■ viaţă mai săracă împotriva preoţilor corupţi, de la care nu voiau să primească nici măcar sfintele taine, adunîndu-se în I comunităţi de sine stătătoare, care erau rău văzute în acelaşi timp şi de seniori, şi de Imperiu şi de magistraturile oraşelor. In sfîrşit, venise Sfîntul Francisc şi răspîndise o dragoste | pentru sărăcie care nu se opunea preceptelor Bisericii, şi prin exemplul său Biserica fusese chemată la asprimea moravu- : rilor acelor vechi mişcări, şi le curăţase de elementele de neorînduială care se cuibăreau în ele. Ar fi trebuit să urmeze o perioadă de blîndeţe şi de sfinţenie, dar, cum ordinul franciscanilor creştea şi atrăgea la sine pe oamenii cei mai buni, el devenea prea puternic şi legat de trebile lumeşti, şi mulţi franciscani voiau să-l readucă la puritatea de altădată. Lucru mult prea greu pentru un ordin care, pe vremea cînd eram eu la abaţie, număra mai bine de treizeci de mii de membri, răspîndiţi în lumea întreagă. Dar asta este, şi mulţi dintre aceşti călugări ai Sfîntului Francisc se împotriveau preceptelor pe care ordinul şi le hotărîse, spunînd că acesta din urmă se comporta acum întocmai ca acele instituţii ecleziastice pentru a căror reformare luase naştere. Şi că asta se I petrecuse pe vremurile cînd Francisc mai trăia încă, şi că I sfaturile sale şi cuvintele sale fuseseră trădate. Mulţi dintre I ei au redescoperit atunci cartea unui călugăr cistercian, care I scrisese la începuturile secolului al XH-lea al erei noastre, I numit Gioacchino, şi căruia i se atribuia darul profeţiei. Şi într-adevăr el profeţise că are să vină o epocă nouă, în care învăţătura lui Christos, de multă vreme stricată de falşii lui ] apostoli, avea să prindă din nou putere pe pămînt. Şi vestise el asemenea scadenţe, că tuturor li se păruse clar că el vorbea,] fără să ştie, de ordinul franciscan. Şi de aceasta mulţi franciscani s-au bucurat foarte, ba după cîte se pare prea mult, încît la! jumătatea secolului, la Paris, doctorii de la Sorbona au con-i damnat îndemnurile acelui abate Gioacchino, dar pare-se căi au făcut-o pentru că franciscanii (şi dominicanii) deveneau! prea puternici şi înţelepţi în universităţile din Franţa, şi sel dorea înlăturarea lor ca eretici. Ceea ce nu s-a făcut şi a fost] o mare binefacere pentru Biserică, deoarece asta a îngăduiţi 54 să fie date la iveală operele lui Toma din Aquino şi ale lui Bonaventura din Bagnoregio, care, fireşte, nu erau eretici. De unde se vede că şi la Paris ideile erau confuze, sau că unii voiau să le facă astfel pentru interesele lor. Şi acesta e răul pe care-l face erezia lumii creştine, că întunecă ideile şi îi îndeamnă pe toţi să devină inchizitori pentru binele lor personal, încît ceea ce am văzut mai apoi la abaţie (şi despre asta voi vorbi mai tîrziu) m-a făcut să mă gîndesc că de cele mai multe ori inchizitorii sînt cei care-i creează pe eretici. Şi nu numai în sensul că şi-i închipuie, cînd nu există, ci şi că reprimă cu atîta pornire putregaiul eretic încît îi sileşte pe mulţi să se dea de partea lui, din ură faţă de ei. Cu adevărat un cerc vicios, închipuit de diavol, de care Dumnezeu să ne ferească. Dar vorbeam despre erezia (dacă o fi fost aşa) gioacchi-nistă. Şi sa văzut în Toscana un franciscan, Gerardo din Borgo San Donnino, care s-a făcut purtătorul de cuvînt al predicilor lui Gioacchino, şi a tulburat mult lumea minoriţilor. S-a ivit astfel dintre ei un grup de susţinători a legilor vechi, împotriva reorganizării ordinului încercată de marele Bonaventura, care i-a devenit apoi general. In ultimii treizeci de ani ai secolului trecut, cînd conciliul de la Lyon, salvînd ordinul franciscan din mîna celor care voiau să-l desfiinţeze, i-a îngăduit să stăpînească toate bunurile pe care le avea, cum hotărnicea şi legea pentru ordinele mai vechi, anumiţi călugări din Le Marche s-au răzvrătit, pentru că socoteau că spiritul legii fusese întru totul trădat, deoarece un franciscan nu trebuia să aibă în stăpînire nimic, nici singur, nici împreună cu mănăstirea sau cu ordinul. I-au aruncat în închisoare pe viaţă. Nu mi se pare că au predicat lucruri împotriva Evangheliei, dar cînd intră în joc stăpînirea lucrurilor pămînteşti, e foarte greu ca oamenii să gîndească aşa cum cere dreptatea. Mi s-a spus că, după cîţiva ani, noul general al ordinului, Raimondo Gaufredi, i-a găsit pe aceşti prizonieri la Ancona şi, după ce i-a eliberat, a spus : „Dumnezeu a vrut ca noi toţi şi întreg ordinul să fim pătaţi de greşeala aceasta". Semn că nu este adevărat ce spun ereticii şi că în Biserica noastră îşi au încă loc oameni de soi. Era printre aceşti prizonieri eliberaţi şi Angelo Clareno, care s-a întîlnit apoi cu un călugăr din Provenţa, Pietro di Giovanni Olivi (pe numele său de acasă Pierre Olieu), care Predica profeţiile lui Gioacchino, şi apoi cu Ubertino din Casale, şi de aici a luat naştere mişcarea spiritualilor. Urca în anii aceia pe scaunul pontifical un eremit dintre cei mai sfinţi, 55 Pietro din Morrone, care a păstorit sub numele de Celestino al Vlea, şi acesta a fost primit cu uşurare de către spirituali. „Se va naşte un sfînt, se spusese, şi va preacinsti învăţătura lui Christos, va duce o viaţă de înger, tremuraţi prelaţi păcătoşi." Poate că Celestino avea o viaţă prea de înger, sau prelaţii din jurul lui erau prea păcătoşi, sau nu izbutea să rabde apăsarea unui război care ţinea prea mult cu împăratul şi cu ceilalţi regi din Europa; fapt este că Celestino a renunţat la demnitatea sa şi s-a întors în schivnicie. Dar în scurtul răstimp al domniei sale, mai puţin de un an, speranţele spiritualilor au fost toate împlinite : ei s-au dus la Celestino care a întemeiat cu ei o comunitate numită fratres et pauperes heremitae domini Celestini. Pe de altă parte, în timp ce papa trebuia să îndeplinească funcţia de mediator între cei mai puternici cardinali de la Roma, au fost dintre ei unii, ca un Colonna sau un Orsini, care, în taină, sprijineau noile tendinţe de sărăcie: alegere cu adevărat foarte ciudată pentru oameni nemărginit de puternici, care trăiau în condiţii şi bogăţii nemăsurate, şi nu am înţeles niciodată dacă se foloseau de spirituali doar pentru scopurile lor de guvernare, sau se simţeau îndreptăţiţi de viaţa lor carnală să dea sprijin tendinţelor spirituale ; şi poate că erau adevărate amîndouă lucrurile, dat fiind puţinul pe care-l pricepeam eu din treburile italieneşti. Şi, ca să dau un exemplu, Ubertino fusese primit drept capelan al cardinalului Orsini, cînd, devenind cel mai ascultat dintre spirituali, era în primejdie să fie acuzat ca eretic. Şi acelaşi cardinal îi servise drept scut la Avignon. Cum se întîmplă însă în asemenea cazuri, pe de o parte, Angelo şi Ubertino predicau după doctrină, pe de alta, mari mase de oameni simpli primeau predica aceasta a lor şi se răspîndeau prin ţară, în afara oricărui pericol. Astfel Italia a | fost invadată de aceşti fraticelli - călugăraşi, cum le spune poporul - sau fraţi întru sărăcie, care multora le păreau pri-mejdioşi. Dar era anevoie să-i deosebeşti pe maeştrii spiri- j tuali, care ţineau legătura cu autorităţile ecleziastice, de emulii lor mai simpli, care de-acum îşi duceau viaţa pur şi simplu în afara ordinului, cerînd de pomană şi trăind de azi pe mîine din munca braţelor lor, fără să aibă nici un fel de proprietate. Şi aceştia sînt cei pe care glasul mulţimii îi numea fraticelli, nu altfel decît beghinii franţuji, care se inspirau de la Pietro di Giovanni Olivi. Celestino al V-lea a fost înlocuit cu Bonifaciu al VUI-lea, şi acest papă s-a grăbit să arate prea puţină îngăduinţă faţă de spirituali şi de „călugăraşi" în general; tocmai în ultimii ani 56 ai secolului care murea, a semnat o bulă, Firma cautela, care îi osîndea dintr-o singură lovitură pe bigoţi, pe questuanti rătăcitori care roiau la periferia ordinului franciscan şi chiar pe spirituali, adică pe aceia care se sustrăgeau vieţii ordinului, pentru a se dedica pustniciei. Spiritualii au încercat apoi să obţină îngăduinţa altor pontifi, precum Clement al V-lea, ca să se poată desprinde de ordin întrun chip blînd. Cred că ar fi izbutit, dar venirea lui Ioan al XXII-lea le-a luat orice speranţă. De cum a fost ales, în 1316, el a scris regelui Siciliei ca să-i alunge pe aceşti călugări de pe pămînturile sale, pentru că mulţi se adăpostiseră prin părţile acelea; şi i-a pus în butuci pe Angelo Clareno şi pe spiritualii din Provenţa. Nu putea fi o treabă uşoară şi mulţi din curie i se împotriveau. Fapt e că Ubertino şi Clareno au izbutit să fie lăsaţi să părăsească liber ordinul, şi au fost primiţi, unul de către benedictini, iar celălalt de către celestini. Dar faţă de cei care au rămas să-şi ducă viaţa cum doreau ei, Ioan a fost necruţător şi ia urmărit cu inchiziţia şi mulţi au fost arşi. El a înţeles însă că pentru a distruge iarba rea a „călugă-raşilor", care subminau autoritatea Bisericii, trebuia să condamne ideile pe care îşi sprijineau ei credinţa. Ei susţineau că Iisus şi apostolii lui nu avuseseră nici un fel de proprietate, nici personală, nici în comun, şi papa a condamnat ca eretică această idee. Lucru de mirare, pentru că nu se vede de ce un papă trebuie să socotească vreodată păcătoasă ideea că Iisus era sărac; dar iată că tocmai cu un an mai înainte se ţinuse adunarea generală a franciscanilor la Perugia - capitulul -care susţinuse părerea aceasta şi, condamnîndu-l unii pe papă, îl condamnau şi pe celălalt. Cum am mai spus, adunarea îşi pereclita foarte mult propria sa luptă împotriva împăratului ; aşa stau lucrurile. Şi astfel, de atunci mulţi călugăraşi, care nu ştiau nimic nici despre împărat, nici despre Perugia, au murit arşi pe rug. La aceste lucruri mă gîndeam privind un personaj legendar ca Ubertino. Maestrul meu mă prezentase şi bătrînul mă mîngîiase pe obraz, cu o mînă caldă, aproape fierbinte. La atingerea acelei mîini am înţeles mult din tot ce auzisem despre omul acela sfînt, şi altele pe care le citisem în paginile cărţii Arbor vitae, înţelegînd focul mistic care-l devorase încă din tinereţe cînd, deşi studiind la Paris, se îndepărtase de speculaţiile teologice şi îşi închipuise că se transformase în Penitenta Magdalena; şi legăturile foarte strînse pe care le 57 avusese cu Sfînta Angela din Foligno, de care fusese iniţiat în I comorile vieţii mistice şi în adorarea crucii; şi uite aşa, într-o I zi, îngrijoraţi de înflăcărarea predicilor sale, superiorii lui îlj trimiseră să stea retras la Verna. Cercetam atent acel chip, cu trăsături atît de dulci cal acelea ale sfintei cu care se aflase în frăţească legătură de sensuri atît de spirituale. Intuiam că trebuie să fi ştiut să dea chipului său trăsături cu mult mai aspre cînd, în 1311, con-ciliul de la Viena, prin decretala Exivi de paradiso, îi înlăturai pe superiorii franciscani potrivnici spiritualilor, dar îi obliga] pe aceştia să trăiască în pace în sînul ordinului, şi acest cam-J pion al renunţării nu încuviinţase acel dibaci compromis şil luptase pentru alcătuirea unui ordin independent, însufleţiti de cea mai mare severitate. Acest mare luptător pierdusd atunci bătălia, pentru că în anii aceia Ioan al XXII-lea purta o cruciadă împotriva discipolilor lui Pietro di Giovanni Olivi (printre care se număra şi el) şi-i condamna pe călugării dirJ Narbonne şi Beziers. Dar Ubertino nu pregetase să apere în] faţa papei memoria prietenului său, şi papa, subjugat da sfinţenia lui, nu îndrăznise să-l condamne (chiar dacă după aceea îi condamnase pe alţii). Ba, în acele condiţii, îi oferisa chiar o cale de salvare, sfătuindu-l, mai întîi, apoi porun-l cindu-i să intre în ordinul din Cluny. Ubertino, care trebuie sî| fi fost de asemenea şi foarte abil (el, care părea atît ăi dezarmat şi de delicat) în cîştigarea de susţinători şi de aliajl la curtea pontificală, acceptase desigur să intre în mănăstire) din Gremblah, în Flandra, dar cred că nu s-a dus niciodat] acolo, rămînînd la Avignon, sub blazonul cardinalului Orsinj să apere cauza franciscanilor. Numai în ultimul timp (şi veştile pe care le auzisem erau nesigure), steaua lui la curte apusese, trebuise să se îndepăi teze de Avignon, în vreme ce papa îl urmărea pe acest om d( neîmblînzit ca eretic care per mundus discurrit vagabundui Se spunea despre el că nu i se mai ştia de urmă. După-maa înţelesesem, din dialogul dintre Guglielmo şi Abate, că ei ascuns în această abaţie. Şi acum îl vedeam înaintea mea. 1 — Guglielmo, tocmai spunea, erau gata-gata să m! omoare; ştii, a trebuit să fug noaptea. — Cine te voia mort ? Ioan ? — Nu. Ioan nu m-a iubit niciodată, dar m-a respectat înto! deauna. De fapt, el este acela care mi-a oferit o posibilitate c a scăpa de proces, acum zece ani, ordonîndu-mi să intru ' benedictini, şi cu asta i-a redus la tăcere pe duşmanii mei. mîrîit îndelung, făceau glume pe seama faptului că 58 apărător al sărăciei intra într-un ordin atît de bogat şi că trăia la curtea cardinalului Orsini... Guglielmo, tu ştii cît ţin eu la lucrurile din lumea aceasta! Dar era singura modalitate (je a rămîne la Avignon şi de a-i apăra pe confraţii mei. Papa se temea de Orsini, nu s-ar fi atins de un fir de păr din capul meu. Ba chiar acum trei ani m-a trimis ca purtător de cuvînt la regele Aragonului. __Şi-atunci, cine te urăşte ? __Toţi. Curia. Au încercat să mă ucidă de două ori. Au încercat să mă facă să tac. Tu ştii ce s-a întîmplat acum cinci ani. Fuseseră condamnaţi de doi ani beghinii din Narbonne, si Berengario Talloni, care era totuşi unul dintre judecători, apelase la papă. Erau momente grele, Ioan emisese deja două bule împotriva spiritualilor şi chiar Michele din Cesena cedase — şi, ca să nu uit, cînd soseşte ? — Va fi aici peste două zile. — Michele... De-atîta vreme nu l-am mai văzut. Acum s-a căit, pricepe ce vrem noi, capitulul de la Perugia ne-a dat dreptate. Dar atunci, în 1318, a cedat papei şi i-a dat în mînă cinci spirituali din Provenţa, care nu acceptau să se supună. Arşi, Guglielmo; oh, e înspăimîntător!... Şi-a ascuns faţa în palme. — Dar ce s-a întîmplat cu exactitate după apelul lui Talloni? l-a întrebat Guglielmo. — Ioan trebuia să redeschidă dezbaterea, înţelegi ? Trebuia, pentru că şi în curie se aflau oameni cuprinşi de îndoială, şi franciscanii din curie — farisei, morminte văruite, gata să se vîndă pentru o sinecură, dar erau cuprinşi de îndoială. Şi atunci Ioan mi-a poruncit să aştern un memoriu despre sărăcie. A fost un lucru frumos, Guglielmo. Dumnezeu să-mi ierte infatuarea... — L-am citit, Michele mi l-a arătat. — Se găseau şovăielnici chiar şi printre ai noştri: părintele din provincia Aquitania, cardinalul de la San Vitale, episcopul de Caffa... — Un dobitoc, a spus Guglielmo. — Odihnească-se-n pace, s-a dus la Domnul acum doi ani. — Domnul n-a fost atît de milostiv. Este o ştire falsă, care a venit de la Constantinopol. Se află încă printre noi, mi s-a spus că are să facă parte din legaţie. Dumnezeu să ne ferească! — Dar e de partea capitulului de la Perugia, a spus Ubertino. — Tocmai. Face parte din acea rasă de oameni care sînt ntotdeauna cei mai buni apărători ai adversarilor lor. 59 — Ca să spun adevărul, a continuat Ubertino, nici atunci \ n-a fost de prea mare ajutor cauzei. Şi totul s-a terminat printr-un nimic, de fapt, dar cel puţin nu s-a stabilit că ideea era eretică, şi asta a fost important. Pentru asta ceilalţi nu m-au iertat. Au încercat să-mi facă rău în toate felurile, au spus că am fost la Sachsenhausen acum trei ani, cînd Ludovic l-a proclamat eretic pe Ioan. Şi cu toate astea ştiau cu toţii că în iulie eu mă aflam la Avignon cu Orsini... Au găsit că unele părţi din declaraţia împăratului reflectau ideile mele, ce sminteală! — Nicidecum, a spus Guglielmo. Ideile i le dădusem euJ scoţîndu-le din declaraţia ta de la Avignon, şi din anumitei pagini ale lui Olivi. — Tu ? a exclamat Ubertino, cu un amestec de uimire şi dej bucurie ; dar atunci îmi dai dreptate! Guglielmo s-a arătat încurcat: — Erau idei bune pentru împărat în momentul acela, al spus evaziv. Ubertino l-a privit cu neîncredere. — Ah, dar tu nu crezi cu adevărat în ele, hm? — Mai povesteşte, a spus Guglielmo, povesteşte cum ai) scăpat de cîinii aceia. — Cîini, aşa e. Cîini turbaţi. A trebuit să mă lupt chiar cvj Bonagrazia în persoană, ştii ? — Dar Bonagrazia din Bergamo e cu noi! — Acum, după ce i-am vorbit eu îndelung. Numai după asta s-a convins şi a protestat cu Ad conditorem canonum. Şi papa l-a azvîrlit în temniţă pe un an. — Am auzit că acum stă pe lîngă un prieten al meu cară este în curie, William Ockham, sau, cum îi zic pe-aicij Guglielmo din Occam. — L-am cunoscut prea puţin. Nu-mi place. E un om fără înflăcărare, numai cap, deloc suflet. — Dar e un cap strălucit. — S-ar putea. Şi o să-l ducă în infern. — Atunci o să-l revăd acolo, şi o să discutăm despre logica — Taci, Guglielmo, a spus Ubertino, zîmbind cu multă căi dură, tu eşti mai bun decît filosofii tăi. Dacă ai fi vrut numai- — Ce anume ? — Cînd ne-am văzut, ultima dată, în Umbria, ţii mintej Abia mă vindecasem de suferinţele mele,-*prin intercesiuni acelei femei minunate... Chiara din Montefalco... a şoptit c\ faţa radioasă, Chiara... Cînd făptura feminină, prin natura €j atît de păcătoasă, se sublimează în sfinţenie, atunci ştie să d 60 facă cel mai de preţ vehicul al graţiei. Ştii cum viaţa mea s-a inspirat din castitatea cea mai pură, Guglielmo. (îl strîngea de braţ, foarte agitat.) Ştii cu ce... feroce — da, e cuvîntul potrivit — cu ce feroce sete de penitenţă am încercat să ucid în mine palpitaţiile cărnii, pentru a mă face doar o transparenţă întru iubirea lui Christos Răstignit... Şi totuşi trei femei au fost în viaţa mea trei mesageri cereşti pentru mine. Angela din Foligno, Margherita din Cittâ di Castello (care mi-a spus dinainte sfîrşitul cărţii mele cînd eu nu scrisesem decît o treime din ea), şi, în sfîrşit, Chiara din Montefalco. A fost un dar al cerului că eu, tocmai eu, a trebuit să cercetez minunile sale şi să-i proclam sfinţenia în faţa mulţimilor, mai înainte ca Sfînta Maică Biserica să se fi mişcat. Şi tu erai acolo, Guglielmo, şi mă puteai ajuta în acea sfîntă misiune, şi n-ai vrut... — Dar sfînta misiune la care mă pofteai era aceea de a trimite pe rug pe Bentivenga, Jacomo şi Giovannuccio, a spus încet Guglielmo. — întunecau memoria ei cu perversiunile lor. Şi tu erai inchizitor! — Şi chiar atunci am cerut să mi se ia însărcinarea aceea. Povestea nu-mi plăcea. Nu-mi plăcea, ca să fiu cinstit, nici felul cum îl făceai pe Bentivenga să-mi mărturisească greşelile. Te-ai prefăcut că vrei să intri în secta lui, dacă era o sectă, i-ai stors secretele şi ai pus să-l aresteze. — Dar aşa se procedează cu duşmanii lui Christos ! Erau eretici, erau pseudoapostoli, puţeau de pucioasa lui fra Dolcino! — Erau prieteni cu Chiara. — Nu, Guglielmo, să nu atingi nici măcar cu o umbră memoria Chiarei! — Dar umblau în grupul ei... — Erau minoriţi, îşi spuneau spirituali şi în schimb erau călugării comunităţii! Dar ştii că a reieşit clar, la anchetă, că Bentivenga din Gubbio se proclamase apostol, şi apoi, împreună cu Giovannuccio din Bevagna le seduceau pe călugăriţe spunîndu-le că infernul nu există, că dorinţele carnale se puteau satisface fără a mînia pe Dumnezeu, că se putea primi trupul lui Christos (Doamne, iartă-mă!) după ce te-ai culcat cu o călugăriţă, că lui Dumnezeu i-a fost pe plac mai mult Magdalena decît fecioara Agnese, că ceea ce prostimea numeşte diavol este chiar Dumnezeu, pentru că diavolul este înţelepciunea şi Dumnezeu este înţelepciunea însăşi! Şi preafericita Chiara a fost aceea care, după ce a auzit spusele lor, a avut acea viziune în care chiar Dumnezeu i-a spus că aceia erau discipoli răufăcători ai lui Spiritus Libertatis! 61 — Erau minoriţi cu mintea aprinsă de aceleaşi viziuni ca 1 ale Chiarei, şi adesea ceea ce desparte viziunea extatică de frenezia păcatului este foarte puţin, a spus Guglielmo. Ubertino i-a strîns mîinile şi ochii i s-au umplut iar de lacrimi. — Nu spune asta, Guglielmo. Cum poţi să confunzi mo-l mentul iubirii extatice, care-ţi arde măruntaiele cu parfumul tămîiei, cu învălmăşeala simţurilor care miroase a pucioasă? Bentivenga instiga la atingerea părţilor goale ale unui corp, afirma că numai astfel se dobîndeşte eliberarea din imperiul simţurilor, homo nudus cum nuda iacebat... — Et non commiscebantur ad invicem... — Minciuni! Căutau plăcerea, dacă stimulul carnal se făcea simţit, ei nu socoteau că e păcat dacă, pentru a-l satisface, bărbatul şi femeia se culcau împreună, şi unul îl atingea I şi îl săruta pe celălalt peste tot, şi el îşi punea pîntecele gol pe I pîntecele ei! Mărturisesc că felul în care Ubertino stigmatiza viciul altuia nu mă îndemna la gînduri virtuoase. Maestrul meu trebuie să-şi fi dat seama că eram tulburat şi l-a întrerupt pe sfîntul om. — Eşti un spirit înflăcărat, Ubertino, în iubirea faţă dej Dumnezeu ca şi în ura faţă de rău. Ceea ce voiam să spun este că e mică deosebirea dintre înflăcărarea Serafimilor şi ardoarea lui Lucifer, pentru că iau întotdeauna naştere dintr-o aprindere exagerată a voinţei. — Oh, diferenţa există, o ştiu bine! a spus Ubertinoj inspirat. Tu vrei să spui că între a vrea binele şi a vrea răul a doar un mic pas, pentru că este vorba întotdeauna de a călăuzi aceeaşi voinţă. Asta e adevărat. Dar diferenţa se află în obiect,! şi obiectul e recognoscibil cu limpezime. Aici Dumnezeu,] dincolo diavolul. — Şi eu mă tem că nu mai ştim să facem deosebirea! Ubertino. Oare nu Angela din Foligno a ta a povestit de ziua aceea în care, cu sufletul răpit, a stat în mormîntul lua Christos ? Nu a spus cum la început i-a sărutat pieptul şi l-d văzut culcat cu ochii închişi, apoi i-a sărutat gura şi a simţii] cum urcă din acele buze un parfum de o dulceaţă de nedescrisl şi după o scurtă pauză şia pus obrazul pe obrazul lui Christol şi Christos a apropiat mîna de obrazul ei şi a strîns-o la sini şi - ea aşa a spus - bucuria ei a devenit nemăsurată ? — Ce legătură are asta cu imperiul simţurilor ? a întreba Ubertino. A fost o experienţă mistică şi corpul acela era aj Domnului Dumnezeului Nostru. __ Poate că m-am obişnuit cu ceea ce era la Oxford, a spus QUg]ielmo, unde şi experienţa mistică era de alt fel... .__Totul în cap, a zîmbit Ubertino. __Sau în ochi. Dumnezeu simţit ca lumină în razele soarelui, în imaginile oglinzilor, în răspîndirea culorilor pe fragmente din materia ordonată, în reflexiile zilei pe frunzele umede... Nu este dragostea aceasta mai aproape de cea a lui Francisc, cînd îl lăuda pe Dumnezeu în creaturile sale, flori, ierburi, apă, aer? Nu cred că de la un asemenea fel de iubire poate să vină vreo uneltire. în vreme ce nu-mi place o iubire care aduce în discuţia cu Dumnezeu fiorii care se simt în contactele cărnii. — Vorbele tale sînt blasfemie, Guglielmo! Nu e acelaşi lucru. Este un salt, uriaş, în jos, între extazul inimii iubitoare de Iisus Răstignit şi extazul corupt al pseudoapostolilor din Montefalco. — Nu erau pseudoapostoli, erau călugării Spiritului Liber, cum ai spus chiar tu. — Şi care-i diferenţa ? Tu n-ai ştiut totul despre procesul acela; eu însumi n-am îndrăznit să încredinţez actelor anumite mărturisiri, pentru a nu atinge cîtuşi de puţin, nici chiar pentru o clipă, cu umbra diavolului, atmosfera de sfinţenie pe care Chiara o crease în locul acela. Dar am ştiut, Guglielmo, cîte ceva, am ştiut. Se adunau noaptea într-o pivniţă, luau un copil abia născut şi-l aruncau de la unul la altul pînă murea de lovituri şi... de altceva... Şi cine-l primea viu pentru ultima oară, şi murea în mîinile lui, devenea capul sectei. Şi trupul copilului era sfîşiat şi amestecat cu făină, ca să facă din el ostii de hulă! — Ubertino, a spus hotărît Guglielmo, lucrurile acestea au fost spuse cu multe secole în urmă, de episcopii armeni, despre secta paulicienilor. Şi despre bogomili. — Şi ce contează? Diavolul este mărginit, urmăreşte un ritm în capcanele sale şi în înşelătoriile sale, îşi repetă propriile ritualuri la distanţă de milenii, el este întotdeauna acelaşi, tocmai de aceea este recunoscut ca duşman ! îţi jur, aprindeau luminări în noaptea de Paşte şi aduceau fete în pivniţă. Apoi stingeau luminările şi se repezeau asupra lor, chiar dacă erau legate de ei prin legături de sînge... Şi dacă din unirea aceasta se năştea un copil, reîncepeau ritualul infernal, strînşi cu toţii în jurul unui vas plin cu vin pe care-l numeau butoiaşul (ii barilotto), ca să se îmbete, şi tăiau copilul în bucăţi, şi-i turnau sîngele într-o cupă, şi aruncau copii încă vii în foc, şi amestecau cenuşa copilului cu sîngele 'ui şi beau din cupă. 62 63 — Dar asta o scria Michele Psello - sau Mihail Psellos, cum îi spuneau în Bizanţ - în cartea sa despre acţiunile diavo- j Iilor, acum trei sute de ani! Cine ţi-a povestit aceste lucruri ? J — Ei, Bentivenga şi alţii, şi sub tortură! — Există un singur lucru care excită animalele mai mult decît plăcerea, şi asta e durerea. Sub tortură trăieşti ca sub puterea ierburilor care dau halucinaţii. Tot ceea ce ai auzit I povestinduse, tot ceea ce ai citit, îţi revine în minte, ca şi cum I tu ai fi dus cu forţa nu spre cer, ci spre infern. Sub tortură spui nu numai ce vrea inchizitorul, dar şi ceea ce îţi închipui că poate să-i facă plăcere, pentru că se stabileşte o legătură (aceasta este întradevăr diabolică) între tine şi el... Lucrurile j acestea le ştiu, Ubertino, am făcut şi eu parte din grupul I acela de oameni care cred că pot revela adevărul cu fierul ■ înroşit. Ei bine, să ştii, incandescenţa adevărului provine de | la alt foc. Sub tortură Bentivenga poate să-ţi fi spus minciunile cele mai absurde, pentru că nu mai vorbea el, ci: desfrîul lui, diavolul din sufletul lui. — Desfrîul ? — Da, există un desfrîu al durerii, după cum există un desfrîu al adoraţiei şi chiar unul al umilinţei. Dacă le-a trebuit atît de puţin îngerilor rebeli ca să-şi schimbe înflăcărarea lor de adoraţie şi de umilinţă în înflăcărare de trufie şi de revoltă, I ce să mai spui de o fiinţă umană? Iată, acum o ştii, gîndul] acesta m-a străbătut în cursul anchetelor mele inchizitoriale.! Şi din pricina asta am renunţat la activitatea aceea. Mi-aj lipsit curajul să anchetez slăbiciunile celor răi, pentru că am constatat că sînt aceleaşi slăbiciuni ca şi cele ale sfinţilor. Ubertino ascultase ultimele cuvinte ale lui Guglielmo ca şu cum nu ar fi înţeles ceea ce spunea. După expresia chipului său, tot mai însufleţită de o afectuoasă milă, am înţeles că el îu socotea pe Guglielmo pradă unor sentimente foarte vinovate,] pe care i le ierta fiindcă îl iubea foarte mult. L-a întrerupt, şi] a spus pe un ton destul de amar: — Nu contează. Dacă simţeai aşa, ai făcut bine că te-ai oprit] Trebuie să lupţi cu ispitele. Totuşi, mi-a lipsit sprijinul tău, şil am fi putut nimici banda aceea de răufăcători. Şi, în schimbi ştii ce sa întîmplat: eu însumi am fost acuzat că am fost prea slab cu ei, şi am fost bănuit de erezie. Ai fost prea slab şi tu în lupta contra răului. Răul, Guglielmo; nu va înceta niciodată această condamnare, această umbră, acest noroi care ni împiedică să atingem rădăcina ? S-a apropiat şi mai mult dd Guglielmo, ca şi cum i-ar fi fost teamă să nu-l audă cineva. ŞJ a apărut şi aici, între aceste ziduri închinate rugăciunii, ştii asta? — Ştiu, Abatele mi-a spus, mi-a cerut chiar să-l ajut să facă lumină. — Atunci spionează, sapă, priveşte cu ochi de linx în două direcţii, desfrîul şi orgoliul... .— Desfrîul ? — Da, desfrîul. Exista ceva... ceva feminin, şi deci ceva diabolic, în tînărul acela care a murit. Avea ochi de fată care trăia un coşmar. Dar ţi-am spus şi orgoliul, orgoliul minţii, în această mănăstire închinată orgoliului cuvîntului, iluziei înţelepciunii... — Dacă ştii ceva, ajută-mă. — Nu ştiu nimic. Nu există nimic în această privinţă despre care să ştiu. Dar anumite lucruri se simt cu inima. Lasă-ţi sufletul să vorbească, întreabă figurile, nu asculta limbile... Ei, dar de ce trebuie să vorbim despre lucruri aşa triste, şi să-l speriem pe acest tînăr prieten al nostru? M-a privit cu ochii săi cereşti, mîngîindu-mi obrazul cu degetele lui lungi şi albe, şi instinctiv am simţit nevoia să mă trag îndărăt; m-am stăpînit şi bine am făcut, pentru că l-aş fi jignit, şi gîndul îi era curat. Vorbeşte-mi mai degrabă despre tine, a spus întorcîndu-se din nou spre Guglielmo. Ce-ai mai făcut după aceea? Au trecut... — Optsprezece ani. M-am întors pe meleagurile natale. Am studiat din nou la Oxford. Am studiat natura. — Natura e bună pentru că este fiica lui Dumnezeu, a spus Ubertino. — Şi Dumnezeu trebuie să fie bun, dacă a dat naştere naturii, a zîmbit Guglielmo. Am studiat, am întîlnit prieteni foarte înţelepţi. Apoi l-am cunoscut pe Marsilio, m-au atras ideile sale despre Imperiu, despre popor, despre o nouă lege asupra guvernării pămîntului, şi pînă la urmă am ajuns în grupul acela de confraţi ai noştri care-l sfătuiesc pe împărat. Dar toate acestea le ştii, ţiam scris. Am fost încîntat, la Bobbio, cînd mi-au spus că eşti aici. Te credeam pierdut. Dar acum, că eşti cu noi, ne vei putea fi de mare ajutor peste cîteva zile, cînd va veni şi Michele. Va fi o întîlnire furtunoasă. — Nu voi avea de spus mai mult decît am spus acum cinci ani, la Avignon. Cine va veni cu Michele ? — Cîţiva care au fost la capitulul de la Perugia, Arnaldo din Aquitania, Ugo din Newcastle... — Cine ? a întrebat Ubertino. ■— Ugo din Novocastro, iartă-mă, folosesc limba mea şi cînd vorbesc latina curată. Şi apoi Guglielmo Alnwick. Şi din Partea franciscanilor din Avignon putem conta pe Girolamo, 65 64 prostul din Caffa, şi poate că vor veni Berengario Talloni şi Bonagrazia din Bergamo. — Să nădăjduim, cu ajutorul lui Dumnezeu, a spus Ubertino, că aceştia din urmă nu vor veni să-l mînie prea tare pe papă. Şi cine are să susţină punctul de vedere al curiei, vreau să zic, dintre cei neînduplecaţi ? — Din scrisorile care mi s-au trimis îmi închipui că are sa fie Lorenzo Decoalcone... — Un om rău. — Jean d'Anneaux... — Acesta e tare iscusit în teologie, fiţi atenţi. — O să ne păzim noi. Şi, în sfîrşit, Jean de Baune. — O să vadă el cu Berengario Talloni. — Da, sînt convins că o să ne distrăm, a spus maestru]! meu foarte bine dispus. Ubertino l-a privit cu un zîmbet nesigur. — Nu înţeleg niciodată cînd voi, englezii, vorbiţi serios] Nu e nimic distractiv într-o problemă atît de gravă. Este vorba despre supravieţuirea ordinului, care e al tău şi, în adîncul inimii, e şi al meu. Dar eu îl voi implora pe Michele să nu sa mai ducă la Avignon. Ioan îl vrea, îl caută, îl pofteşte acolo cJ prea multă insistenţă. Să nu aibă încredere în francezul acela bătrîn. Oh, Doamne, în ce mîini a căzut Biserica ta! A întora capul spre altar: Transformată în prostituată, moleşită da lux, se tolăneşte în desfrîu ca şarpele în căldură. De la puritatea goală a ieslei din Bethleem, lemn cum a fost lignum vitae al crucii, la bacantele de aur şi de piatră; priveşte, a aici, ai văzut portalul, nu izbuteşte să scape de orgoliu imaginilor! în sfîrşit, se apropie zilele Antichristului, şi miţ mi-e teamă, Guglielmo! S-a uitat în jur, fixîndu-şi ochii larg deschişi în golul navelor întunecate, ca şi cum Antichristul ai fi trebuit să apară dintr-o clipă într-alta, şi eu, într-adevăi mă aşteptam să-l zăresc. Locotenenţii lui au şi venit aici trimişi precum Christos i-a trimis pe apostoli în lume! Asupresc cetatea Domnului, amăgesc cu viclenia, cu ipocrizi şi cu violenţa lor. Atunci Dumnezeu va trebui să-i trimită p slujitorii săi Ilie şi Enoh, pe care el i-a ţinut încă în viaţă 3 paradisul terestru, pentru ca într-o zi să i se împotriveasd Antichristului, şi vor veni să prorocească în veşminte de saj şi vor predica pocăinţa, cu exemplul şi cu vorba... — Au şi venit, Ubertino, a spus Guglielmo, arătînd rasa li de franciscan. — Dar n-au învins încă, şi acum Antichristul, plin de furi va porunci să fie ucişi Enoh şi Ilie şi trupurile lor, pentru < 66 oricine să-i poată vedea şi să se teamă dacă vor să-i imite. Aşa cum voiau să mă ucidă pe mine... în acel moment, încremenit, credeam că Ubertino era pradă unui soi de manie divină, şi m-am temut pentru mintea lui- Acum, după ce a trecut timpul, ştiind ceea ce ştiu, şi anume că după cîţiva ani a fost ucis în chip misterios într-un oraş german, fără să se ştie niciodată de cine, sînt şi mai încremenit, pentru că fără doar şi poate în seara aceea Ubertino profetiza. — Ştii, abatele Gioacchino a avut dreptate. Am ajuns la a şasea eră a istoriei omeneşti, în care vor apărea doi Antichrişti, Antichristul mistic şi Antichristul propriu-zis. Asta se întîmplă acum, în a şasea epocă, după ce a apărut Francisc care să înfăţişeze, în propria sa carne, cele cinci răni ale lui Iisus pe cruce. Bonifaciu a fost Antichristul mistic, şi abdicarea lui Celestino nu era valabilă, Bonifaciu a fost fiara care venea din mare şi cele şapte capete ale ei reprezentau atacurile la păcatele capitale, iar cele zece coroane atacurile la cele zece porunci, şi cardinalii care-l înconjurau erau lăcustele, al căror trup este Appolyon! Dar numărul fiarei, dacă citeşti numele ei în litere greceşti, este Benedicti! M-a fixat să vadă dacă am priceput, şi a ridicat un deget ameninţător. Benedict al Xl-lea a fost Antichristul propriu-zis, fiara care se ridică de pe pămînt. Dumnezeu a îngăduit ca un asemenea monstru de stricăciune şi de nedreptate să guverneze Biserica sa pentru ca virtuţile succesorului său să strălucească de glorie! — Dar, sfinte părinte, am obiectat eu cu un firicel de voce, făcîndu-mi curaj, succesorul lui este Ioan ! Ubertino şi-a pus mîna pe frunte ca pentru a înlătura un vis urît. Respira cu greu, era obosit. — Tocmai. Calculele erau greşite, încă îl mai aşteptăm pe un papă angelic... Dar între timp au apărut Francisc şi Domenico. A ridicat ochii la cer şi a spus ca şi cum s-ar fi rugat (dar sînt sigur că recita atunci o pagină din marea lui carte despre arborele vieţii): Quorum primus seraphico calculo pur-gatus et cherubinus extensus et pretegens lumine sapientiae et verbo predicationis fecundus super mundi tenebras clarius ridiavit... Da, dacă acestea au fost făgăduielile, papa angelic va trebui să sosească. — Amin, Ubertino, a spus Guglielmo. Intre timp eu sînt aici ca să împiedic să fie alungat împăratul uman. Despre acest papă angelic al tău vorbea şi fra Dolcino... 67 — Nu mai pronunţa numele acelui şarpe! a urlat Ubertino, I şi pentru prima dată l-am văzut schimbîndu-se, din mîhnit I cum era, în furios. El a terfelit cuvîntul lui Gioacchino din I Calabria şi a făcut din el izvor de moarte şi de murdărie! I Mesager al Antichristului, dacă o fi existat vreodată aşa ceva. I Dar tu, Guglielmo, vorbeşti aşa pentru că în realitate nu erezii în venirea lui Antichrist, şi maeştrii tăi de la Oxford te-aul învăţat să idolatrizezi raţiunea, secătuind capacităţile pro-l fetice ale sufletului tău. — Greşeşti, Ubertino, a răspuns cu multă seriozitatej Guglielmo. Tu ştii că, dintre maeştrii mei, îl urmez cel maij mult pe Ruggiero Bacone... — Care visează la maşini zburătoare, a glumit cu amă-j răciune Ubertino. — Care a vorbit clar şi limpede despre Antichrist, i-al desluşit semnele în corupţia lumii şi în stîlcirea înţelepciunii, j Dar ne-a învăţat că există un singur mod de a ne lua măsuri] cînd va fi să vină: să studiem secretele naturii, să ne slujim] de ştiinţe pentru a îmbunătăţi speţa umană. Poţi să te pre-| găteşti să lupţi împotriva lui Antichrist cercetînd virtuţile tămăduitoare ale ierburilor, natura pietrelor şi chiar pro-iectînd maşinile zburătoare, de care tu zîmbeşti. — Pentru Bacon al tău Antichristul era un pretext; el cultiva, de fapt, orgoliul raţiunii. — Sfînt pretext. — Nimic din ceea ce este pretextual nu este sfinţi Guglielmo, ştii că te iubesc. Ştii că am multă încredere în tine. Pedepseşte-ţi inteligenţa, învaţă să plîngi pe rănile! Domnului, aruncă-ţi cărţile. — Am s-o păstrez numai pe a ta, a zîmbit Guglielmo. Ubertino a zîmbit şi el şi l-a ameninţat cu degetul. — Englez prostănac. Şi nu mai rîde atîta de semenii tăi Ba chiar teme-te de cei pe care nu-i poţi iubi. Şi fii atent îj abaţie, locul ăsta nu-mi place. — Tocmai, vreau să-l cunosc mai bine, a spus Guglielmd luînduşi rămas-bun. Să mergem, Adso. — Eu îţi spun că nu e bine, şi tu îmi răspunzi că vrei săH cunoşti. Ah! a spus Ubertino, clătinînd din cap. — Ah, da! a mai spus Guglielmo care ajunsese la jumâ| tatea navei, cine e călugărul acela care seamănă cu un anima şi vorbeşte limba de la Babei ? — Salvatore ? s-a întors Ubertino, care îngenuncheasi deja. Cred că eu l-am cadorisit acestei abaţii... împreună J chelarul. Cînd am lăsat rasa franciscană, m-am întors penta 0 vreme la vechiul meu schit, la Casale, şi acolo am găsit alţi călugări necăjiţi, pentru că erau acuzaţi de comunitate că erau spirituali din secta mea... aşa se exprimau ei. Le-am ţinut parte, căpătînd pentru ei îngăduinţa de a urma exemplul nieu. Şi pe doi dintre ei, Salvatore şi Remigio, i-am găsit chiar aici, cînd am sosit anul trecut. Salvatore... Pare cu adevărat o bestie. Dar este săritor. Guglielmo a şovăit o clipă. — L-am auzit spunînd pocăiţi-vă-ţi. Ubertino a tăcut. A dat din mînă ca pentru a izgoni un gînd supărător. — Nu, nu cred. Ştii cum sînt aceşti călugări mireni. Oameni de la ţară, care l-au auzit poate pe vreun predicator rătăcitor, şi nu ştiu ce să spună. Pe Salvatore de altceva l-aş învinui eu, şi anume că e o bestie lacomă şi desfrînată. Dar nu e cu nimic, cu absolut nimic potrivnic ortodoxiei. Nu, răul abaţiei e altul, caută-l la cine ştie prea mult, nu la cine nu ştie nimic. Nu clădi un castel de bănuieli pe un cuvînt. — N-am să fac asta niciodată, a răspuns Guglielmo. Am încetat să mai fac pe inchizitorul, tocmai din această pricină. Totuşi îmi place să ascult cuvintele, şi pe urmă mă gîndesc la ele. — Tu gîndeşti prea mult. Băiete, a spus întoreîndu-se spre mine, să nu iei prea multe exemple rele de la maestrul tău. Singurul lucru la care trebuie să cugeti, şi-mi dau seama de asta la sfîrşitul vieţii, este moartea. Mors est quies viatoris -finis est omnis laboris. Lăsaţi-mă să mă rog. 68 69 Ziua întîi Pe la ora nona în care Guglielmo are un dialog foarte doct cu Salvatore erboristul Am străbătut îndărăt nava centrală şi am ieşit prin portalul pe unde intraserăm. Toate cuvintele lui Ubertino îmi zumzăiau încă în cap. — E un om... ciudat, am îndrăznit să-i spun lui Guglielmo.. — Este, sau a fost, în multe privinţe, un om mare. Dar tocmai pentru asta e ciudat. Numai oamenii mărunţi par normali. Ubertino ar fi putut să devină unul dintre ereticii peţ care a pus să-i ardă, sau un cardinal al Sfintei Biserici Romane. S-a apropiat foarte mult de fiecare dintre aceste două perversiuni. Cînd vorbesc cu Ubertino am impresia că] infernul este paradisul privit din partea cealaltă. N-am înţeles ce voia să spună. — Din ce parte ? l-am întrebat. — Aşa e, s-a învoit Guglielmo, trebuie să ştii dacă exista părţi şi dacă există un întreg. Dar nu asculta ce-ţi spun. Şi nd te mai uita la portalul acela, mi-a spus lovindu-mă uşor pesta ceafă, în vreme ce mă răsuceam atras de sculpturile pe care la văzusem la intrare. Pentru azi te-au speriat destul. Toţi. în timp ce mă întorceam spre ieşire, am văzut în faţa mea un alt călugăr. Putea să aibă aceeaşi vîrstă cu Guglielmol Ne-a zîmbit şi ne-a salutat cu multă politeţe. A spus că era Severino din Sant'Emmerano, şi era părintele erborist, cară avea grijă de băi, de spital şi de grădini, şi ne stătea la dispo-j ziţie dacă am fi dorit să ne descurcăm mai bine în incinta abaţiei. Guglielmo i-a mulţumit şi i-a spus că observase, chiar da cum intrase, frumoasa grădină, care i se părea să aibă nu numai ierburi comestibile, dar şi plante medicinale, după cuia se vedea prin ferestrele navei. — Vara şi primăvara, cu mulţimea ierburilor sale, şi fiecarl împodobită cu florile ei, grădina asta cîntă mai bine într 70 slava Creatorului, a spus Severino în chip de scuză. Dar şi în acest anotimp ochiul erboristului vede, prin ramurile uscate, plantele ce vor fi, şi poate să-ţi spună că această grădină e mai bogată decît a fost vreodată un ierbar, şi mai felurit colorată, oricît de frumoase ar fi miniaturile pictate în el. Şi apoi şi iarna cresc ierburi bune, iar pe altele le ţin după ce le-am cules, gata pregătite în vasele pe care le am în laborator. Astfel, cu rădăcini de măcriş sălbatic se tratează catarele, şi cu un decoct de rădăcini de nalbă trandafirie se fac împachetări pentru bolile de piele; cu brusture se cicatrizează eczemele, tăind şi măcinînd rizomul de răculeţ se curarisesc diareele şi unele boli femeieşti, lippia e un bun digestiv, capta-lanul e bun pentru tuse; şi avem genţiana din cea bună pentru digestie, lemn dulce şi ienupăr pentru infuzie, soc ca să faci din el cu coajă de pîine un decoct pentru ficat, săpunel căruia să-i macerezi rădăcinile în apă rece pentru catar, şi valeriană, căreia îi cunoaşteţi, desigur, puterile. Aveţi ierburi diferite şi bune pentru clime diferite. Cum asa — Pe de-o parte, o datorez milei Domnului, care a aşezat podişul nostru pe coama unui lanţ de munţi care vede la miazăzi marea, şi îi primeşte vînturile calde, şi la miazănoapte muntele cel mai înalt, de la care primeşte balsamurile pădurilor. Iar, pe de altă parte, o datorez deprinderii meşteşugului, pe care fără vrednicie lam învăţat prin voinţa maeştrilor mei. Anumite plante cresc şi într-o climă potrivnică lor dacă le pregăteşti pămîntul din jur şi le dai ce le trebuie. — Dar aveţi şi plante bune numai pentru mîncat ? l-am întrebat eu. — Tînărul meu mînz înfometat, nu există plante bune de mîncare, care să nu fie şi pentru tămăduire, dacă sînt luate cu măsură. Numai excesul le face pricină de boală. Ia, de pildă, dovleacul. E de natură rece şi umedă, şi astîmpără setea, dar dacă-l mănînci stricat, îţi dă diaree şi trebuie să-ţi strîngi măruntaiele cu un amestec de saramură şi de muştar. Iar cepele? Calde şi umede, luate cîte puţin, înlesnesc coitul, fireşte la cei ce n-au intrat în călugărie; în cantitate mare, îţi fac capul greu şi trebuie combătute cu lapte şi cu oţet. Bună chibzuială, a adăugat răutăcios, pentru ca un tînăr călugăr să le mănînce întotdeauna cu măsură. Să mănînce în schimb usturoi. Cald şi uscat, e bun contra otrăvirilor. Dar nu trebuie exagerat, căci elimină prea multe umori din creier. Fasolea, ln schimb, produce urină şi îngraşă, două lucruri foarte bune. Uar dă vise urîte. Mult mai puţin, însă, decît alte ierburi, 71 pentru că sînt şi din cele care provoacă năluciri din cele mail rele. — Care ? am întrebat. — Ehei, novicele nostru vrea să afle multe. Acestea sîntl lucruri pe care trebuie să le ştie doar erboristul, căci de nu, I orice nesăbuit poate umbla peste tot provocînd năluciri, saul să mintă cu ierburile. — Dar ajunge puţină urzică, a spus atunci Guglielmo, saul un pic de roybra, sau de olieribus, şi eşti ferit de năluciri. Sper că aveţi şi voi ierburi din astea bune ? Severino l-a privit pe sub sprîncene pe maestrul meu: — Studiezi ierburile ? — Prea puţin, a spus cu modestie Guglielmo. Mi-a căzuţi odată în mînă tratatul Theatrum Sanitatis de Ububchasymj de Baldach... — Abul Asan al Muchtar ibn Botlan. — Sau Ellucasim Elimittar, cum vrei tu. Mă întreb dacăi voi putea găsi un exemplar aici. — Ba chiar unul dintre cele mai frumoase, cu multa imagini de preţ. — Lăudat fie cerul. Şi De virtutibus herbarum al Iul Platearius ? — Şi acela, precum şi De plantis şi De vegetalibus al lui Aristotel, tradus de Alfredo din Sareshel. — Am auzit că n-ar fi cu adevărat de Aristotel, a observai Guglielmo, cum nu era de Aristotel, cum s-a descoperit, nici De causis. — In orice caz, e o mare carte, a observat Severino, şi maestrul meu a fost de acord cu multă însufleţire, fără sa întrebe dacă erboristul vorbea despre De vegetalibus sal despre De causis, două cărţi pe care nu le cunoşteam, dar despre care, din discuţia aceea, am tras concluzia că era^ foarte valoroase amîndouă. — Aş fi bucuros, a încheiat Severino, să am cu tine o discuţie serioasă despre ierburi. — Eu mai mult decît tine, a spus Guglielmo, dar nu violări regula tăcerii care guvernează ordinul vostru ? — Regula, a spus Severino, a fost adaptată, cu vremea, lj cerinţele diferitelor comunităţi. Regula prevedea acea lectm divina, dar nu şi studiul; şi, cu toate astea, ştii cît a dezvolta ordinul nostru cercetarea asupra lucrurilor divine şi a celj omeneşti. Ba, mai mult, regula mai prevede şi dormitor» comun, dar uneori e drept, cum e cazul nostru, ca fratl călugări să aibă posibilitatea să mediteze şi în timpul nop aşa că fiecare dintre ei are chilia lui. Regula e foarte severă cu privire la linişte, şi la noi nu numai călugărul care îndeplineşte munci manuale, dar şi cel care scrie sau citeşte nu trebuie să stea de vorbă cu fraţii săi. Dar abaţia este în primul rînd o comunitate de studioşi. Şi adesea este nevoie ca monahii să-şi împărtăşească din comorile de învăţătură pe care le-au adunat. Orice discuţie care priveşte studiile noastre este îndreptăţită şi cu profit, cu condiţia să nu se desfăşoare în refector sau în timpul orelor sfintelor slujbe. — Ai avut prilejul să vorbeşti mult cu Adelmo din Otranto ? l-a întrebat pe neaşteptate Guglielmo. Severino n-a părut surprins. — Văd că Abatele ţi-a vorbit, a spus el. Nu. Cu el nu prea stăm de vorbă. îşi petrecea timpul pictînd miniaturi. L-am auzit discutînd, uneori, cu alţi călugări, Venanzio din Salvemec, sau Jorge din Burgos, despre lucruri legate de munca lor. Şi apoi eu nu-mi petrec toată ziua în scriptorium, ci în laboratorul meu, şi a arătat clădirea spitalului. — înţeleg, a spus Guglielmo. Deci nu ştii dacă Adelmo a avut năluciri ? — Năluciri? — Ca acelea pe care le dau ierburile tale, de exemplu. Severino sa încordat. — Am spus că păzesc cu mare grijă ierburile primejdioase. — Nu despre asta e vorba, s-a grăbit să-l lămurească Guglielmo. Vorbeam de năluciri în general. — Nu înţeleg, a spus Severino. — Mă gîndeam la un călugăr care se preumblă noaptea prin Edificiu, unde, cum recunoaşte şi Abatele, se pot întîmpla lucruri... cumplite pentru cine intră acolo la ore neîngăduite... bine, spuneam, mă gîndeam că putuse să aibă năluciri drăceşti, care să-l fi împins în prăpastie. — Am spus că eu nu frecventez scriptorium-ul decît cînd îmi trebuie vreo carte, dar de obicei am ierbarele mele pe care le păstrez în spital. Ţi-am spus, Adelmo era foarte apropiat de Jorge, de Venanzio şi... fireşte, de Berengario. Am desluşit o oarecare şovăială în vocea lui Severino. Nu !-a scăpat nici maestrului meu. — Berengario ? Şi de ce fireşte ? Berengario din Arundel, ajutorul de bibliotecar. Erau ue aceeaşi vîrstă, au fost novici împreună, era firesc să aibă despre ce să-şi vorbească. Asta voiam să spun. Asta, deci, voiai să spui, a comentat Guglielmo. Şi m-am 1rat că nu a stăruit deloc. Ba chiar a schimbat numaidecît 72 73 vorba. Dar poate că e ora cînd trebuie să intrăm în Edificiu. Vrei să ne călăuzeşti ? — Cu plăcere, a spus Severino cu o uşurare care prea bătea la ochi. Am dat ocol grădinii şi ne-a dus înaintea faţadei de apus a Edificiului. — înspre grădină se află portalul care dă în bucătărie ne-a spus, dar bucătăria ocupă doar jumătatea de apus E primului cat, în a doua jumătate este sala de mese, refectorul Şi spre poarta de miazăzi, unde se ajunge trecînd prin spatelţ corului bisericii, se află alte două portaluri, care duc la bucătărie şi la refector. Dar să intrăm, totuşi, pe aici, pentn că din biserică putem trece apoi în refector. De cum am intrat în uriaşa bucătărie, mi-am dat seama ci înlăuntrul său Edificiul se înfăţişa, pe cît era de înalt, ca j curte octogonală; aşa cum am înţeles mai tîrziu, era vorba dl un soi de puţ mare, fără uşi, din care se deschideau, la fiecari cat, ferestre largi, asemănătoare celor care dădeau în afară Bucătăria era o încăpere imensă, plină de fum, unde grămadă de slujitori se şi grăbeau să pregătească mîncăruril pentru cină. Pe o masă mare, doi dintre ei pregăteau u: amestec de verdeţuri, orz, ovăz, secară, tăind mărunt nap: năsturel, ridichi şi morcovi. Alături, un alt bucătar, de cui isprăvise de fiert nişte peşti într-un amestec de vin şi de apă îi acoperea cu un sos înţepător, făcut din salvie, pătrunje' cimbrişor, usturoi, piper şi sare. în faţa turnului de apus se deschidea un enorm cupto pentru pîine, care scapără deja de flăcări roşietice. In turni de miazăzi, un cămin uriaş pe care clocoteau oale şi se învîî teau frigări. Pe poarta ce da în ograda din spatele biseric intrau în momentul acela porcarii, aducînd carnea porcik hăcuiţi. Am ieşit iar pe poarta aceea şi ne-am pomenit î ogradă, la marginea de răsărit a podişului, în spatele zidii rilor, unde se ridicau multe construcţii. Severino mi-a explici că prima dintre ele adăpostea toate cocinile, apoi urmau graj durile de cai, cele de boi, coteţe de păsări şi ţarcul acoperi pentru oi. în faţa cocinilor, porcarii amestecau întrun vi foarte mare sîngele porcilor abia înjunghiaţi, ca să nu I coaguleze. Dacă era amestecat bine şi numaidecît, ar fi put< să ţină pînă zilele următoare, datorită vremii reci, şi în sfîrş s-ar fi făcut din ele sîngerete. Am intrat din nou în Edificiu şi am aruncat o privi grăbită spre refector, pe care l-am străbătut ca să ne putej duce la turnul de răsărit. Dintre cele două turnuri, între caj 74 ge întindea refectorul, cel de miazănoapte adăpostea un cămin, celălalt o scară în formă de melc, care ducea la scriptorium, adică la catul al doilea. De aici călugării porneau în fiecare zi la muncă, adică pe două scări, mai puţin comode, dar bine încălzite, care urcau în spirală prin spatele căminului si al cuptorului bucătăriei. Guglielmo a întrebat dacă am putea găsi pe cineva în scriptorium, chiar duminică fiind. Severino a zîmbit şi a spus că munca, pentru călugărul benedictin, este rugăciune. Duminica, serviciul divin ţinea mai mult, dar călugării dedaţi cărţilor îşi petreceau, la fel, cîteva ore acolo sus, închinate de obicei fructuoaselor schimburi de observaţii docte, sfaturilor, meditaţiilor despre sfintele scrieri. 75 Ziua întîi După ora nona în care se vizitează scriptorium-u? şi se face cunoştinţă cu mulţi cărturari, copişti şi caligrafi, precum şi cu un bătrîn orb, care-l aşteaptă pe Antichrist în timp ce urcam, am văzut că maestrul meu cercetează cJ privirea ferestrele care luminau scara. Probabil că-mă făcui sem şi eu priceput ca şi el, pentru că mi-am dat numaidecîfl seama că erau aşezate în aşa fel, încît greu i-ar fi fost cuiva si ajungă pînă la ele. Pe de altă parte, nici ferestrele care se deschideau în refector (singurele de la primul cat ce dădeai] spre prăpastie) nu păreau prea uşor de ajuns, întrucît sub el] nu erau mobile de nici un fel. Ajunşi în capul scării, am intrat, prin turnul de miază noapte, în scriptorium, şi aici nu mi-am putut înăbuşi ui strigăt de admiraţie. Catul al doilea nu era împărţit în doua aşa cum era cel de sub el, şi s-a arătat, deci, ochilor mei îl toată întinderea sa nesfîrşită. Bolţile, curbe şi nu prea înalţi (mai puţin decît într-o biserică, dar mai mult decît în oriq sală capitulară pe care am văzut-o vreodată), sprijinite d pilaştri puternici, închideau un spaţiu scăldat într-o încînti toare lumină, pentru că trei ferestre enorme se deschideau pj fiecare din laturile mai mari, în vreme ce cinci ferestre ml mici străpungeau fiecare din cele cinci laturi din afară al fiecărui turn; opt ferestre înalte şi înguste, în sfîrşit, lâsaj lumina să intre şi dinlăuntrul puţului octogonal. Mulţimea ferestrelor făcea în aşa fel încît marea sală să fa înveselită de o lumină continuă şi difuză, chiar dacă erai dupăamiază de iarnă. Vitraliile nu erau colorate ca acell ale bisericilor, şi plumburile care le îmbinau prindeau patra de sticlă incoloră, ca lumina să intre în chipul cel mai curat ( putinţă, nu meşterită de priceperea omului, şi să slujea» scopului ei, care era de a ilumina munca cititului şi a scrisuh 76 jn văzut şi în alte rînduri şi în alte locuri multe scriptoria, dar nici unul care să strălucească atît de luminos, în şuvoaiele (je lumină fizică de care scînteia locul, acelaşi principiu spiritual întruchipat de lumină, acea claritas, izvor al oricărei frumuseţi şi înţelepciuni, atribut inseparabil al acelei proporţii demonstrate de sala pe care o vedeam. Pentru că trei lucruri ajută, împreună, la crearea frumuseţii: în primul rînd, integritatea sau perfecţiunea, şi din această cauză socotim urîte lucrurile neterminate ; apoi cuvenita proporţie sau consonanţă ; şi, în sfîrşit, limpezimea şi lumina, aşa că numim frumoase lucrurile de culoare curată. Şi cum privirea frumosului aduce pace şi dorinţa noastră cea mai mare este să ne bucurăm în tihnă de pace, de bine şi de frumos, m-am simţit cuprins de o mare împăcare şi am gîndit că trebuie să fie tare plăcut să lucrezi în locul acela. Aşa cum a apărut în ochii mei, la acea oră de după prînz, mi s-a părut o fericită oficină de înţelepciune. Am văzut, mai apoi, la San Gallo un scriptorium de aceleaşi proporţii, despărţit de bibliotecă (în alte părţi călugării lucrau în acelaşi loc unde erau adăpostite şi cărţile), dar nu atît de frumos aranjat ca acesta. Anticari, copişti, caligrafi şi cărturari erau aşezaţi fiecare la masa lui, cîte una sub fiecare fereastră. Şi, cum ferestrele erau patruzeci (număr cu adevărat perfect, datorat înzecirii patrulaterului, ca şi cum zece porunci ar fi fost proslăvite de cele patru virtuţi cardinale), patruzeci de călugări ar fi putut lucra în acelaşi timp, chiar dacă în acel moment nu erau decît vreo treizeci. Severino ne-a lămurit că toţi călugării care lucrau în scriptorium erau scutiţi de slujbele de la orele tertia, sexta şi nona pentru a nu-şi întrerupe munca în orele cu lumină şi îşi conteneau activitatea numai la apusul soarelui, pentru vesper. Locurile cele mai luminoase erau oprite pentru anticari, pentru miniaturiştii cei mai pricepuţi, pentru caligrafi şi copişti. Fiecare masă avea tot ce trebuia pentru pictarea miniaturilor şi pentru copiat: sticluţe cu cerneluri, pene fine, pe care nişte călugări le ascuţeau cu cuţite ascuţite, piatră ponce pentru a netezi pergamentul, rigle pentru trasatul liniilor pe care avea să se înşiruie scrierea. Alături de fiecare scrib, sau în capul planului înclinat al fiecărei mese, se afla un pupitru pe care sta codicele de copiat, pagina acoperită cu ornamente care încadrau rîndul ce se transcria în acel moment. Şi unii aveau cerneluri de aur sau în alte culori, a|ţii, în schimb, stăteau doar şi citeau cărţi, şi făceau însem-&ri pe caietele sau tăbliţele lor personale. 77 De altfel, nu am avut timp să iau seama la munca lor,, deoarece ne-a ieşit în întîmpinare bibliotecarul, care aflasem deja că era Malachia din Hildesheim. Chipul lui încerca să-şi potrivească o expresie de bună primire, dar nu m-am putut reţine să nu mă înfior în faţa unei fizionomii atît de neobişnuite. Făptura lui era înaltă şi, deşi din cale-afară de slabă, membrele sale erau mari şi lipsite de graţie. Cum înainta cu. paşi mari, înfăşurat în veşmîntul negru al ordinului, era ceva j care te neliniştea în felul cum arăta. Gluga, pe care, venind de-afară, abia şi-o trăsese de pe cap, arunca o umbră pe paloa- L rea chipului său şi dădea un nu ştiu ce dureros marilor săi I ochi melancolici. în fizionomia lui se afla ceva de felul urmelor \ I mai multor pasiuni pe care voinţa le disciplinase, dar părînd!'' să fi fixat acele trăsături pe care acum încetaseră să le mai anime. Mâhnirea şi severitatea precumpăneau în liniile-chipului său, şi ochii îi erau atît de stăruitori, încît dintr-ol singură privire izbuteau să pătrundă în inima celui ce-i vorbea şi să -i citească gîndurile tainice, astfel încît cu greu se putea îngădui cercetarea lor şi erai îndemnat să nu-i mai întîlneşti a doua oară. Bibliotecarul ne-a prezentat mai multora dintre călugărul care şedeau atunci şi lucrau. Despre fiecare Malachia ne-al spus şi la ce lucra atunci, şi dintre toate am preţuit cel mai1, mult înalta dăruire pentru cunoaşterea şi studierea cuvîn-JI tului lui Dumnezeu. I-am cunoscut atunci pe Venanzio dinii Salvemec, traducător din greacă şi din arabă, credincios acelu* Aristotel care, desigur, a fost cel mai înţelept dintre toţii oamenii. Pe Bencio din Upsala, un tînăr monah scandinavi care se ocupa cu retorica. Pe Berengario din Arundel, ajutorul! de bibliotecar. Pe Aymaro din Alexandria, care copia opera împrumutate numai pe cîteva luni de bibliotecă, şi apoi uJ grup de miniaturişti din diferite ţări, Patrizio din ClonmacnoisI Rabano din Toledo, Magnus din Iona, Waldo din Hereford. Lista ar putea desigur să continue şi nimic nu este mai minunat decît o asemenea înşiruire, instrument de minunat! ipotipoze. Dar trebuie să mă întorc la subiectul discuţiile! noastre, din care au ieşit multe lămuriri folositoare pentru â înţelege ascunsa nelinişte care plutea printre călugări, şi ud nu ştiu ce tăinuit, apăsînd asupra tuturor vorbelor lor. Maestrul meu a început să vorbească cu Malachia, lăudînd frumuseţea şi hărnicia din scriptorium - atelierul de caligrafa şi miniatură- şi cerîndu-i amănunte despre desfăşurarel muncii care se făcea aici, pentru că, a spus el cu multă ista ţime, auzise peste tot vorbindu-se despre biblioteca aceasta si ar fi vrut să cerceteze multe cărţi. Malachia i-a lămurit ceea ce-i spusese şi Abatele, că monahul cerea bibliotecarului opera pe care vrea s-o consulte, şi acesta se ducea s-o caute sus în bibliotecă, dacă cererea era dreaptă şi cu credinţă. QUglielmo a întrebat cum putea să cunoască numele cărţilor păstrate în dulapurile de deasupra, şi Malachia i-a arătat, legat de masa lui cu un lănţişor de aur, un codice voluminos, plin de înşiruiri mărunte şi dese de titluri. Guglielmo şi-a vîrît mîna în rasă, în locul unde se deschidea pe piept ca să facă un soi de buzunar, şi a scos de-acolo un obiect pe care i-l mai văzusem în mîini şi pe faţă chiar din timpul călătoriei. Era o mică furcă, construită astfel încît să poată sta pe nasul unui om (şi mai ales pe al lui, atît de ieşit în afară şi de încovoiat), cum stă un călăreţ pe crupa calului, sau cum stă o pasăre pe beţişorul ei din colivie. Şi în cele două părţi ale furcii, în aşa chip încît să ajungă în dreptul ochilor, se ridicau două cercuri ovale de metal, care prindeau două tipsioare de sticlă, groase ca nişte funduri de pahare. Cu astea la ochi Guglielmo citea cel mai adesea şi spunea că vede mai bine decît îl înzestrase natura sau decît îi îngăduia vîrsta lui înaintată, mai ales cînd slăbea lumina zilei. Şi nu-i slujea ca să vadă mai departe, pentru care avea privire foarte ascuţită, ci pentru a vedea aproape. Cu aşa ceva el putea citi manuscrise aşternute cu litere foarte mărunte, pe care şi eu le desluşeam cu greu. îmi explicase că, de îndată ce omul a trecut de jumătatea vieţii, chiar dacă vederea lui fusese dintre cele mai bune, ochiul se înţepenea şi refuza să-şi mai potrivească pupila, aşa încît mulţi înţelepţi erau ca şi morţi pentru citit şi pentru scris, după ce treceau de a cincizecea primăvară. Mare nenorocire pentru nişte oameni care ar fi putut să dea ceea ce era mai bun din inteligenţa lor pentru încă mulţi ani. Aşa că trebuia lăudat Domnul Dumnezeu că cineva descoperise şi fabricase acel instrument. Şi-mi spunea asta ca să susţină ideile lui Ruggiero Bacone al lui, cînd spunea că scopul ştiinţei era şi de a prelungi viaţa omului. Ceilalţi călugări l-au privit pe Guglielmo cu multă curiozitate, dar nu au îndrăznit să-i pună întrebări. Şi eu mi-am dat seama că, nici în acest loc închinat, cu atîta pasiune şi cu atît orgoliu, cititului şi scrisului, acel instrument nu pătrunsese încă. Aşa că m-am simţit mîndru că urmez un om care avea ceva cu care să uimească alţi oameni de faimă în lumea întreagă pentru înţelepciunea lor. Cu obiectul acela la ochi, Guglielmo s-a aplecat asupra catalogului din codice. M-am uitat şi eu, şi am descoperit 79 78 titluri nicicînd auzite, şi altele dintre cele mai cunoscute, pJ care biblioteca le avea. De pentagono Solomonis, Ars loquendi et intelligendi in lingua hebraica, De rebus metallicis de Roger din Herefordj Algebra lui Al Kuwarizmi, 'tradusă în latină de RobertJ Anglico, Punicele de Silio Italico, Gesta francorum, DM laudibus sanctae cruciş de Rabanus Maurus, şiFlavii Claudim Giordani de aetate mundi et hominis reservatis singulis litteris per singulos libros ab A usque ad Z, a citit maestrul meu. Strălucite opere. Dar în ce ordine sînt înregistrate ? Â citat dintr-un text pe care nu-l cunoşteam, dar care desigur îi era familiar lui Malachia: ,flabeat Librarius et registrurm omnium librorum ordinatum secundum facultates et auctorem reponeatque eos separatim et ordinate cum signaturis per script turam applicatis." Cum faceţi să cunoaşteţi locul fiecărei cărţii Malachia i-a arătat nişte însemnări care se aflau îj marginea fiecărui titlu. Am citit: iii, IV gradus, V in primi graecorum; ii, V gradus, VII in tertia anglorum, şi aşa mai departe. Am înţeles că primul număr arăta poziţia cărţii îJ raftul sau gradus-u\ arătat de al doilea număr, dulapul fiinl arătat de al treilea număr, şi am înţeles că celelalte indicata arătau o cameră sau un coridor al bibliotecii, şi am îndrăzni să cer amănunte despre aceste ultime distinctiones. Malacb.il m-a privit cu asprime. — Poate că nu ştiţi, sau aţi uitat, că accesul în bibliotecă! este îngăduit numai bibliotecarului. Şi deci este drept şi înde] ajuns ca doar bibliotecarul să poată descifra aceste lucruri. I — Dar în ce ordine sînt trecute cărţile în aceste liste?! întrebat Guglielmo. Nu pe teme, se pare. I Nu a amintit de o ordine pe autori, care să urmeze aceeaşi desfăşurare ca a literelor din alfabet, pentru că este o uzanţă pe care am văzut-o folosită doar în ultimii ani, şi atunci si ţinea prea puţin seama de ea. — Biblioteca îşi cufundă originea în negura vremilor, 1 spus Malachia, şi cărţile sînt înregistrate în ordinea achiziţii nării, a donaţiilor şi a intrării lor între zidurile acestea. ^ — Greu de găsit, a observat Guglielmo. — Ajunge ca bibliotecarul să le cunoască pe dinafară, şi ştie despre orice carte timpul cînd a venit aici. Iar ceilall călugări pot să se încreadă în memoria lui, şi părea să voi bească despre un altul, care nu era el însuşi; şi am înţeles J vorbea despre funcţia pe care în acel moment el o îndeplinJ fără nici un merit, dar care fusese îndeplinită de sute de alţi acum dispăruţi, care-şi transmiseseră unii altora ştiinţa lai 80 __ Am înţeles, a spus Guglielmo. Dacă eu aş căuta ceva, fără să ştiu ce, despre pentagonul lui Solomon, domnia ta ai ti să-mi arăţi că există cartea al cărui titlu abia l-am citit, şi âi putea sămi precizezi locul în catul de deasupra. _— Dacă domnia ta ar trebui cu adevărat să afli cîte ceva despre pentagonul lui Solomon, a spus Malachia. Dar iată o carte pe care, ca să ţi-o dau, aş cere mai întîi sfatul Abatelui. __Am aflat că unul dintre miniaturiştii voştri cei mai valoroşi, a spus atunci Guglielmo, a dispărut de curînd. Abatele mi-a vorbit mult despre talentul său. Aş putea vedea codicele pe care picta ? — Adelmo din Otranto, a spus Malachia, privindu-l pe Guglielmo cu neîncredere, lucra, din cauza vîrstei sale fragede, numai pe marginalia. Avea o imaginaţie foarte sprintenă şi din lucruri ştiute ştia să compună lucruri neştiute şi surprinzătoare, ca şi cum ai uni un trup omenesc cu un cap de cal. Dar uite colo cărţile sale. Nimeni nu s-a atins încă de masa lui. Ne-am apropiat de ceea ce fusese locul de muncă al lui Adelmo, unde mai zăceau încă foile unei psaltiri bogat împodobite cu miniaturi. Erau foi de vellum foarte fin — rege printre pergamente — şi ultima foaie mai era încă fixată pe masă. Abia lustruită cu piatră ponce şi catifelată cu cretă, bine întinsă cu ciocanul de lemn, iar din micile găuri făcute pe margini cu un cui ascuţit, fuseseră trasate toate liniile care trebuiau să conducă mîna artistului. Prima jumătate fusese acoperită deja cu scris şi călugărul începuse să schiţeze figurile pe margini. In schimb, alte foi erau încheiate, şi pri-vindu-le, nici eu, nici Guglielmo nu am putut să ne reţinem un strigăt de admiraţie. Era vorba de o psaltire pe marginea căreia se înfăţişa o lume răsturnată faţă de cea cu care se obişnuiseră simţurile noastre. Ca şi cum, alături de o discuţie care prin definiţie e desluşirea adevărului, s-ar fi desfăşurat, în strînsă legătură cu ea, prin uimitoare aluzii in aenigmate, o discuţie mincinoasă despre o lume aşezată cu capul în jos, în care cîinii aleargă înaintea iepurelui, şi cerbii îl vînează pe leu. Capete mici, cu gheare de păsări, animale cu mîini omeneşti pe spinare, capete pletoase din care ţîşneau picioare, tfragoni zebraţi, patrupede cu gît de şarpe care se înfăşură în 11111 de noduri de nedesfăcut, maimuţe cu coarne de cerb, S1rene cu forme de zburătoare cu aripi pieloase pe spate, ameni fără braţe cu alte corpuri de oameni care le răsăreau ln spinare în chip de cocoaşă, şi figuri cu gură plină de dinţi burtă, făpturi omeneşti cu cap de cal şi cabaline cu picioare 81 umane, peşti cu aripi de pasăre şi păsări cu coadă de peşt< monştri cu un singur trup şi cu două capete, sau cu un singd cap şi cu două trupuri, vaci cu coadă de cocoşi şi cu aripi c| fluture, femei cu capul chilug ca burta unui peşte, himei bicefale încrucişate cu libelule cu bot de şopîrlă, centauţ dragoni, elefanţi, manticore, sciapode întinse pe crengi